


Engaging the Enemy(Chinese Version)

by qingtan



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingtan/pseuds/qingtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题：Engaging the Enemy</p>
<p>原作：tsukinofaerii</p>
<p>原文网址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/148861</p>
<p>配对：Steve/Tony</p>
<p>分级：PGor13</p>
<p>摘要：铁人是终极战队面对过的最顽强的坏蛋之一，他对某位美国队长有特殊的爱好。当Steve开始越来越多地了解他时，英雄与坏蛋间的界限开始变得模糊了。有时，你不是非要站在法律的一边才是好人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaging the Enemy(Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/gifts).
  * A translation of [Engaging the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148861) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



> 译者注：这文一直给我一种诡异的三观不正感，后来我才发现它仿佛更多地参考了终极世界的设定（但作者并未注明是终极世界背景而是写着AU）。在这个世界里，复仇者=终极战队，每个人的来历和故事都有了微妙的不同，人性的黑暗面被放大了，Nick Fury更表现得漠视下属生死，甚至窥视权利~大家可以参看这篇说明（http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1223681511）呃，我还是更喜欢电影设定，但是这篇文傻乎乎的欢快劲和Tony的反派设定让我忍不住动手了~另外，虽然我一向偏爱钢铁侠这个译名，但是这篇里Tony是反派，所以我只好用“铁人”了

***

“我们总是这样偶遇。也许这就是命运。”

“也许这是因为你总是绑架我。”Steve努力想挣脱那些把他捆得像复活节火鸡的绳索。它们感觉起来像尼龙绳，但是比任何捆过他的东西结实多了。“你不会侥幸逃脱的！终极战队会阻止你的！”

“我感觉我已经赢了。”铁人都没低头看Steve而是往一台电脑上敲着什么。头顶上警报器闪着红色灯光，耀眼地印照在他的装甲和被Steve打坏的裂痕上。科学家们被铁人从播音系统里发出的高频音波弄昏了，躺倒在他们的岗位上。“在…噢，64.32秒-上下误差1毫微秒-以后。伙计，你不觉得Fury早该升级他的安全系统了吗？都三天了。这些政府特工，总是姗姗来迟。”

“他们会来救我的！”

“是啦是啦，他们总是会来的。与此同时，我们谈谈吧。”铁人转过身，背靠着控制台。虽然透过装甲很难看出，但是他的身体语言显得过于轻松了，就好像他装得过了头。“那么，你是怎么搅合进这整个超级英雄的事里的？我知道早在二次世界大战时期你就是个英雄——当我还是孩子的时候可是你的超级粉丝，储藏室里还留着些收藏品呢——Fury是怎么把你变成他的走卒的？你看上去比那要聪明多了。”

“我不是谁的走卒。我在拯救生命。”Steve绷紧肌肉试图挣开，但是绳索丝毫没有松动一点儿。“嘿，这真的有必要吗？”

“你会让我完成病毒上传，还是会试图阻止我？”

这人是说真的吗？“我当然会阻止你。”

“那么，是的，绝对必要。”他抱起手臂，打量着Steve。“绑得结结实实的你看上去不错。我可真不想就这么结束。你搞定了吗？”

当Steve一边脸红一边气急败坏地诅咒时，铁人身后的电脑发出了欢快的一声嘀。它的屏幕上闪过了“上传完成”，下面是个露出一排牙齿的笑脸。他转过身看着它。“哦，队长，现在你们正式失败了。文件损坏。不可修复。摧毁。湮没。怎么样？”

“你不会侥幸逃脱的！”

“你已经说过了。”铁人提醒道，他走到Steve身边，跨过他的腿，跪在他腰间。“试点其它什么。来吧，有点创造性的。”

当跟坏家伙打交道时，窘困恼怒可不是Steve的一贯感觉，但是铁人几乎让这变成一种常态了。另外，铁人看向他的样子还，尽一张面具可能的，有点可爱。“很好。接下来你要怎么做，既然你已经抓到我了？”他恳求般地抬起被绑住的手。“折磨拷打？邪恶实验？”

距离这么近，Steve可以透过玻璃视镜看到后面的蓝色眼眸。“现在么，”铁人用一种不容置疑的口吻道，一只手撑在控制台的边缘，俯下身来，“折磨听起来是个好主意。我在菲律宾有一间小木屋，在那里我们可以-”

入侵警报！入侵警报！

“该死！”铁人诅咒道。他直起身来，Steve提醒自己感到失望是很不对的，他不想知道他们能在菲律宾干什么。“大概是你的朋友们来救你了。”

“又一次。”Steve热心地加上，微微挪成一个不那么尴尬的姿势。

“又一次。第十五次。”铁人同意道，在Steve试图更正前把钢铁的手指压在他的唇上。“第一次不算。我没发现你被困在箱子里了。”

Steve头往后仰。“听你这么说真是欣慰，你把箱子扔进了海湾。”他望天抱怨道。坚硬的油毡硌着他，他的尾椎骨都痛了。什么尖尖的东西戳着他的腿。他挪了挪，免得被刺到。“现在你要逃走了？这样真不舒服。”

“还不到时候。”令人惊讶的温热的金属覆上Steve的额头，铁人遮住了他的眼睛。一阵轻微的机械声，然后他的唇被人覆上了。他感到了被胡须擦过的感觉和某种-微弱的薄荷清香气息。

他是计划好的，Steve意识到，但他吻了回去。没用上舌头，这让他有点点失望，不过，毕竟这才是他们的第十五次蓄意绑架。

“放开他！”Jan的声音盖过了入侵警报。“Again！我们是说这次！”

“他们是在亲亲吗？”蜘蛛侠在头顶上问，听起来很受伤。“我想我们都听过那个‘不许和超级恶棍结交’的讲座。要是只叫我去听过，我会给人力资源部打报告的。”

铁人猛地退开，把面罩合上，就在Steve睁开眼睛之前。他退后几步面对终极战队，翻过手掌，斥力光束充能。队员们在出口前排成一列，Thor和Hulk在后面组成最后的防线。

“你们永远也抓不到我的，我已经赢了，点点点。下周再见。”他拍了拍腰上的什么，一道高频音波划破了空气。英雄们尖叫着捂住耳朵。趁此机会，铁人炸开房顶飞走了。

他一消失，噪音就停止了。

Luke爬起来，帮Jan站起来，用空闲的手揉了揉耳朵。Steve摇摇头试图让自己清醒一点儿。

“Storm等在外头，”Luke疲倦地解释道，提高声音好盖过所有人耳朵里的轰鸣。他转向最近的倒下的科学家，检查受伤情况。“伙计，你们可以找点其他的调情方法吗。这开始变得荒谬了。”

“毫无疑问，那位钢铁复仇者显然是迷上汝了，好队长。”Thor一本正经地点点头。“如果你对其动之以情，他也许会倒向正义的一方。”

Steve张口结舌地看着他。“你刚刚是在建议我勾引一个坏蛋吗？”

“我想他是在建议你让自己被勾引。”蜘蛛侠道。他从天花板上掉落下来，一手搭在Steve肩上。“当我们进来的时候，你看上去是很享受。往前靠，我帮你弄开。”

Thor尴尬地看向一边，抚弄着他的锤子。“很多仇敌没有被强力的手臂打倒，却屈膝于爱人温柔的触碰。”他的目光停留在Luke身上，后者在帮助那些倒下的人。“但是，瞧，我们同盟的奴仆需要援救。”他热切地把Mjolnir挂回腰上，前去帮忙。

看，多好玩，Steve自行翻译了一下，心里愠怒。“是铁人亲了我。”他无力地抗议道。这理由在他自己看来也是苍白无力的。“我根本没想过。都是他。”

“当然如此。”Jan安慰道。“他开的头，你只是回吻了。完全违背了你的意愿。有用上舌头吗？”

“没-嘿！”第一个结解开了，Steve可以扭动肩膀了。蜘蛛侠迟疑了一下，好像在考虑停手，但当Steve怒视他时，还是继续努力了。“不是这样的！”

Hulk重重坐下，震得地板咔哧作响，腿伸开在身前。在他们所有人中，只有他还在带着受伤的表情揉着耳朵。“Hulk的耳朵痛。”

“噢，过来。”Jan变大到可以倾靠在Hulk大绿个身上。她捧着他的耳朵轻轻地揉着。“好点了？”

“大个女孩有双好手。”Hulk隆隆地说，闭上了眼睛。

绳索最终被扔在了一边，Steve揉揉脖子，缓解长时间被捆的僵硬感。当他挪动时，原本压在身下的某种金属质碎片滚过了地板。他弯腰捡了起来。那是手指大小的暗红色金属碎片和半熔化的晶体板。在指间转个面后，他能认出蚀刻在表面的记号：流畅的箭头下方是缩写的SE。这一定是来自他的装甲。

他耸了耸肩，把它扔进了口袋。也许这会有用，但也可能没有。铁人从不留下任何线索。

气流盘旋着，暴风女从屋顶的洞降了下来。“他逃走了。”她报告道。“现在他的装甲已经不受我的闪电影响了，我也不能冒险唤起风暴，那可以把他从云端刮掉下来。”

“当然。”Steve叹了口气，让蜘蛛侠帮他站起来。“科学家们怎么样？”

“看上去没受到什么实质性的伤害。”Luke答道。他和Thor把失去意识的人们排一列，用他们的实验袍做枕头。“他们倒下的时候受了些小伤，有一人严重刮伤了，但是他们都没大碍。”

“一确定铁人已撤退我就呼叫了救护人员。”暴风女弯腰检查一个特别年轻的男子。“还好，他总是很注意不留下伤亡。真是自Wrecking Crew（译注：据说是某小型超级罪犯团伙）以后最受欢迎的改变了。”

“确实。”Thor一手抚平一个年长女子的头发，然后直起身来。“他是一个有荣誉的人，和杰出的对手。或者……”他收到了Steve的怒视匆匆住了口，无辜地嘘了一声。

透过屋顶的洞，警笛声渐渐清晰起来。急救人员到了。Steve分神注意着Thor，以防他提出更多的建议，“看来我们的那部分工作已经完成了。现在回神盾去写我们的报告吧。”

“呃，”蜘蛛侠和黄蜂呻吟了一声，后者变回了她惯常的尺寸。“我恨写报告，”黄蜂撅起嘴。“我们甚至都不是神盾局特工，为什么Fury非要我们都写报告？”

“这是军队运作的方式。”Steve暗中赞同她，在二战时他就不喜欢填表格，就算现在时代变更了也没改变。但是作为队伍的领导，他必须做出榜样。

Hulk拖着步子慢慢走过来。“Hulk不写报告。让Banner帮Hulk写。”

护理人员在他周围穿梭着。公共服务人员已经很习惯和终极战队一同行动了，他们甚至都不会感到紧张了。其中一个女孩甚至拍了拍Hulk的肩，举起一个他会喜欢的粉色芭比创口贴。她露出一个大大的笑容，看着他俯下身来让她把它贴在他完好的脸颊上。

这是神盾局为他们做的好事之一—公共关系。在所到之处他们都大受欢迎，甚至是在加入超级战队之前被看做只比怪物好一点点的Hulk。Steve并不总是喜欢和神盾局一起行动，但是他们付了一份薪水，还负责清理善后。这比孤身奋战好多了。

即使神盾要求写山一样高的报告。

终极战队留下护理人员完成他们的任务，结队从主入口迈入刺骨的寒风中。记者们已经聚集了起来，如他们一贯的那样，完全无视天气状况。他们，是Steve在这份工作中仅次于报告的最不喜欢的部分。

“美国队长！”一个带着纽约时报标志的女人大叫。“你能证实今天发动袭击的是铁人吗？他想要什么？”

一个削瘦的黑发男人，挥舞着CNN的麦克风从人堆中挤出来。“队长！队长！是真的吗？铁人又一次绑架了你？”

“暴风女！你对今天发生的事看法如何？”一个时髦打扮的女人从后面问道，穿着4英寸的高跟鞋一蹦一蹦地。“你和黄蜂作为一个几乎清一色男性组成队伍里的女性成员有什么看法？你认为终极战队的性别比例会变得平衡些吗？”

队伍挤在一起紧跟在Hulk的后面，让他从人群中开出条路来。没人会挡在Hulk前面的，现在他们已经发现十有八九没人会嘀咕不满。另外一二则会惹出乱子。

一辆带着神盾鹰状标志的黑色超大箱型车停在街边等他们，准备带他们去总部。Steve先让其他人上了车，然后占据了后方警戒的位置。对Hulk、Luke、Thor和他来说，普通座位没有能容纳他们的合适的空间，所以这会是一次颠簸不定的旅途。也许这算不上是种享受，但他们也不是为了舒适而签约的。

路上所有的坑洞和颠簸让这个想法越来越难以信服了。

***

Tony降落在钢铁堡垒的控制室里，天窗入口在他头顶关闭了。他叹了口气，脱下头盔，检查着美国队长在他的装甲上留下的裂痕和折损。大多数都是表面损伤，但也得花上一天的时间去修理。他愉快地哼着小曲，开始脱下其它的装甲，一块又一块。他做到了。他吻到了美国队长。这可值得一把坏蛋点数。Tony可从没听说过满大人吻过哪个英雄的，他相当肯定他会的。

更妙的是，队长回吻了。

当他弯腰忙着脱靴子的时候，门唰地开了。高度致命的高跟鞋清脆地敲击着金属地板。

“你以为你在干什么？”Pepper质问道。Tony抬头扫了一眼，见她穿着一套干练的黑色职业装，从主通道怒气冲冲地走下来。“你知不知道你的心血来潮有多危险？”

“你说的是哪次？”踝部装甲的边缘变形了。Tony皱眉看着它。把它撬开是唯一的办法，而那大概会破坏整个关节部位。皱了一会儿眉后他摇摇头，又笑开了。

他吻了美国队长。他永远也止不住笑了。

“美国队长！又一次！新闻上全是！”Pepper举起了她的掌上电脑，上面正滚动着CNN的后续报道镜头。“你甚至还不该去袭击纽约设施！你都在想些什么？”

“貌似我无意中飞过那里，而队长就在那儿，看上去像个发光的蓝点，”Tony心不在焉地答道，拿过一只平口起子撬起踝部装甲片。他把它探进弯曲的金属片底下，前后撬动。一阵吹口哨的冲动涌上心头，他努力忍住。Pepper会杀了他的，然后他就再也见不到队长了。“不管怎么说我袭击它们的顺序真的不重要。计划依旧。就算我每周扔个硬币来决定袭击顺序也不会改变什么。”装甲在他的撬动下呻吟着。“另外，这可是一次漂亮的反派大展示。”

“反派……”Pepper精巧的鞋尖轻敲着地板，一个耐心已被磨尽的标志。“你看起来高兴得要命。发生什么事了？”

“没什么。就是次成功任务。”

“哈。”Pepper抱起胳膊。“这个成功任务跟你绕了五百里路去看某位英雄一点儿关系也没？”

“我不知道你在说些啥。”金属片扭曲了，慢慢被剥离下来。既然已经吹过了口哨，他开始哼着不成曲的小调。

“我没-”Pepper气恼地抓住她的发髻猛拉，以发泄自己的沮丧。“你最好清楚自己在做什么，Tony。我们没时间来这码子事了。你有山高的一堆文件要过-别以为我没发现你签的名字是Mr.Tony Stark-Rogers。”

“别担心，Pepper。我已经把它们全涂改了。”金属片弹了出去，Tony的脚踝立刻一阵轻松。他把它捡起来，查看着非正常损伤的迹象，然后把它扔进了身后的一个垃圾桶里。“下周我们会来一次双管齐下的行动。我会制造一次佯攻，而Rhodey可以在缅因州搞点真材实料。”

“要是你能让Rhodey再跟你说话的话，在你把他从埃德加空军基地那儿抢出来之后。”Pepper提醒他。“不是所有人都喜欢被绑架的，Tony。”

“嘿，他是我最好的朋友。我想他到这上面来。”带着一种混合了遗憾和放松的感觉，他把最后一片装甲也脱下了。他把它们放在一个平台上，排列整齐，让光打在面上，看起来颇有几分邪恶。他退后几步，挑剔地看着自己的作品。“你觉得我在上面加上犄角如何？某种看上去就很邪恶的象征？”

“别荒谬了。你还记得斗篷的那次惨败？”Pepper挑起一边精心修饰的眉毛。“他们把你和末日博士搞混了的那次？”

不管他多不愿承认，Pepper是对的。“好吧。暂时保持深红和古金。”Tony皱眉最后打量了一下他的装甲。一定有什么可加在上面大声宣告“这是个坏蛋”的东西。已经很不错了-大部分绝妙的花招都已经用上了。他转过身，以他所能的那种恼人而又得意洋洋的方式对着Pepper微笑。“那么，你就只是来对我大喊大叫的，还是有什么别的事？”

Pepper的嘴唇抿得紧紧地，但她往自己的电脑上输入了几个键然后把它转了过来。屏幕上满是官方表格，顶上印着神盾的logo。“Fury发觉了开曼岛计划。我已经开始安排通过瑞士银行账户来过滤我们的资产，直到我们找到新的傀儡公司，但这样并不安全，自从瑞士银行开始向美国官方交报告之后。”（*注：美国于09年开始向瑞士银行施压，要求提供涉嫌逃税的美国公民开设账户的资料。）

Tony拿起电脑，浏览着文件。“最终，他研究出了一个阻止我们使用公司资产的办法。”

“仅靠信托基金我们是没法维持堡垒运作的。”Pepper明确道。

处境艰难。SE过于庞大不易查封，Tony在国会山又有太多的朋友，Fury压根儿没法搞到授权，但是金融部分确实是他们最脆弱的一环。“我们还有可用且干净的傀儡公司吗？”

“三个。”

他点点头，把掌上电脑递还给她。“再加三个，出售SE百分之十的资产给它们。那会给我们足够的缓冲，如果Fury发现了非法资金转移链的话。还有什么？”

“Happy从你派他进行的试飞回来了。他说自动驾驶仪有点过于敏感了。我们昨晚往北边漂移得过远了。我们需要调试设备或者找更多的人来看着。”

“我会查看的。”

“很好，我会告诉他的。”Pepper猛转身大步走了出去。

Tony欣赏地看着她，然后清清喉咙。“嘿，Pep，我给你的套装怎么了？”

她停下了，慢慢地转过身来。“你是说那件带纯银饰钉的黑色皮革紧身上衣和配套的迷你裙？”

“对！我听说这些日子所有反派的随从都穿这样。”

“我把它们送去修改了。你的胸围大概是三十八，对吗？”她嘴唇微翘，露出一个甜蜜的笑容。“还有什么事吗？”

Tony咳了一声，红着脸转回他的装甲。“没啥，我想就这样吧。谢谢，Pepper。”

“不用谢，Tony。”

***

Steve走出了浴室，腰上围着一条毛巾，用另一条擦着头发。蒸汽从门里逸出来，在微凉的空气中暖热着他的后背。他的神盾提供的小房间至少拥有不间断的热水供应，一项他带着些内疚但又愉快地享用的奢华享受。这房间比什么都像一间军营，墙上只挂着一张日程表和他的盾牌，标准双床位让他要么得蜷着要么就得让脚悬着，但是浴室几乎弥补了所有的不足。

在看到之前他就闻到了什么不对，房间里充斥着淡淡的微甜的清香。他从毛巾下望出去，扫视着房间，以为会看到Jan或者暴风女。所有一切看起来都很正常，直到他看到角落的小桌上，就在电脑屏幕前，放着一瓶怒放的红玫瑰。一张米色卡片插在花朵中间，边缘是金色的，瓶口上还系着一条金色的粗缎带。

Steve把擦头的毛巾披在肩上，拿起了卡片。没有签名，但内侧打着铁人面板轮廓的钢印。

他立刻丢下了卡片，把湿毛巾盖在玫瑰上，把花朵完完全全遮了起来。Steve小心地抬起花瓶慢慢退出房间，保持着一臂远的距离。他让门开着，这样他不在时房间里的空气就可以流通。在他半裸地向化学武器实验室进发的途中，沿路的神盾特工都在瞪着他。有几次他的毛巾几乎滑下去了，但是他还是设法抓住了。

当Steve把花瓶猛地放在Stacy-生化武器专家-面前时，她才从小说中抬起头来。她面前的桌上还放着吃了一半的三明治，旁边是一碗沙拉-他打断了她的午餐。“我在我的房间里发现了这个。测试一下。”

她惊讶地看着他，慢慢地掀起毛巾一边，瞟了一眼后，又松开了手指。她金色的卷发在她瞪着他时显得更卷了。“队长，那是玫瑰。”

Steve绷紧了下巴。“有人在我洗澡时偷偷放进我房间里。”

“我能看得出来。”Stacy赞赏地扫了他一眼。“但是说真的，那是玫瑰。你想让我检测什么？蚜虫？”

“任何可疑的物质。催眠瓦斯或者-或者毒镖。蜘蛛。就像在James Bond电影里那样。”Steve给出了他最可怜的眼神，就是Jan叫做狗狗眼的那种。

“……好吧，那么。James Bond。把它们放这儿就好。我会做些测试的，要是它们没问题我会把它们送回去的。成吗？”Stacy拍拍他的手，然后再次瞥视着毛巾下面的花儿。“谁送给你的？开得真漂亮。是两打长茎玫瑰！”

他的思绪闪回他扔在地上的卡片，脸颊微热了起来。“呃，我不知道。没有礼品卡。绝不会是个坏蛋。”

她弹了弹舌头，看上去根本不相信他，但是好心地没有追根究底。“不管是谁，他们一定很喜欢你。我会检测它们有没有带着老套的邪恶把戏，晚饭前就能把它们送回去。这不会花太长时间的。”

“谢谢，Stacy。你是个天使。”Steve在她金色卷发上留下了一个吻然后离开了，留下那些可疑的玫瑰和他大概已经被污染了的毛巾。在他回去的路上，挤在走廊里的神盾特工更多了，大部分都是女士，小群小群地站成一圈聊着天。

也许他们在等着进行训练。

当他回到他的房间时，门是关着的。Steve盯着它，但是站在附近走廊里的女士们看起来都没有担心的迹象。如果受过训的神盾特工都不在意，那大概没什么要紧的。Steve这样想着推开门走了进去。

Nick Fury坐在那里，脚搭在桌子上，拿着那张卡片。“你好，队长。”

“啊！”Steve吓得跳了起来，然后又吓了一跳，因为他的毛巾开始往下滑了。他抓住它，关上了门。“Fury将军，你在这儿干什么？”

“听到一条流言，第三区有好东西看，所以来看看情况。”Nich的独眼发着邪恶的光，指间夹着那张小小的米色卡片。“开始互留爱语了？”

在回途中勉力压抑下的脸红全面回袭。“我已经把花拿去检测了，长官。那可能是无害的。”

“铁人做的任何事都不会是无害的。”Fury把玩着那张卡片，指尖轻弹着它。Steve的指尖发痒。他想走上前去夺回卡片，但是对Fury军阶的尊重令他留在了墙边。“一只小小鸟告诉了我今天实验室里发生的事。我想你没有意识到自己在面对什么。”

“我在面对什么，长官？”话刚出口Steve就畏缩了。在二战时这样的语气曾给他带来额外的勤务。

Fury只是挑起了一边眉毛。“那是机密。你该知道的就是铁人是个恶棍，队长。一个坏家伙。法律的破坏者。”他弹起卡片然后接住它。“也许你觉得他是个毛茸茸小兔子被误会的孩子什么的，但他是对国家安全的一个严重威胁。他给这个国家带来了数亿美元的损失-”

“和零伤亡。”

空气凝滞了。他们互相瞪视着。

“没错。”Fury慢慢点了点头。“这我承认。但那也没把他变成个好人。他很危险，也说不定什么时候他会认为放开手脚不管更容易。我不管你认为那身盔甲可爱还是什么的，但你得面对现实。铁人就是个讨厌家伙。”

“不是的！”Steve抗议道。“是他亲了我！我被绑着！”

Fury的靴子重重落在地板上。“他亲你？”

呃-噢。“你……不知道？”

“显然我听到的是某种……编辑版。”Fury站了起来，抱起胳膊，卡片从他指间落下。即使他比Steve矮那么几英寸，也没有任何区别。他辐射出的某种权威感让Steve本能地想立正。“你回吻了吗？”

诚实和羞恼斗争了一番，然后输了。Steve抬起下巴。“我想这和您没关系，长官。”

“你想，哈？”

“是的，长官。”Steve深吸一口气，然后也抱起了胳膊。他已经不再是名士兵了-他是个民间承包商（civilian contractor），Fury没有任何权利质询他。“我能坚持自己的专业态度，不管我和铁人之间发生了什么。那就是您需要知道的全部。”

Fury看上去不想回应。他只是瞪着他，就好像他的独眼可以发激光把Steve切成两半。然后他迈前一步，又一步，每一步都缓慢而精确，直到他几乎贴上了Steve的脸。

“最好是这样，Rogers。”Fury低声怒道，“要不然你就会被赶出队伍。在冰里发现你是个意外的好运，但是我不需要你用胡言乱语扰乱我这里的行动。铁人是个威胁。你记牢这一点，否则……。明白了？”

Steve绷紧了下颚。“是，长官。”

这一情形持续了一会儿，然后Fury侧身离开，打开了门。门在他身后轻轻咔嚓一声关上，几乎像是被摔上的。Steve看了门一会儿，以防Fury又回来。等到显然已经没事儿后，他走近桌子，弯腰捡起了铁人的卡片。背后印上了脏脏的脚印，但是正面仍是干净的。他弹弹灰，用指尖翻转过它。金色蚀刻的面板在转动间闪闪发光。

铁人是个威胁，哈？

他动作缓慢但决绝地转向他的软木记事板，挑了一颗红色大头钉，把那张卡片定在了木板中央。然后起身去穿衣服。他还有报告要写，然后还要做一个小小的搜索。

幸运的是，报告没花多少时间。Steve被铁人绑架了那么多次，都形成固定模板了：捕获方法加束缚模式加Steve无法动弹时铁人做了什么加被捕获时间加逃脱方式就组成了一篇过得去的报告。Fury会因为他基本上省略了所有细节而对他不爽，但这本就不是重要的东西。Steve在军队里待的时间已经够长，能识别出哪些是非必要的事务。

Steve一完成报告，就打开了神盾数据库，输入搜索：铁人。

搜索结果显示了一系列机密或非机密文件，网络上关于他和他的目标已经有大量的公开真实的信息。Steve的权限让他能获取足够的信息来核实他已知的事实：铁人关注的大多是科研设施和政府实验室。他从没伤害过一个平民，被神盾特工首先攻击时也只对他们造成很轻微的伤害。

Steve一路拉下文档，扫过那些没有被封杀的消息。铁人首次出现是在Steve被在南极发现的前一年。起初他似乎被视为英雄-恐怖份子是他惯常的目标之一，还有其他反派，和某次一个穿着类似装甲的家伙。媒体崇拜他。在最初的几个月远超过一打新闻报道都是以各种版本的“铁人拯救时代”打头四处流传。然后有那么一段时间铁人突然消失了。

一个月的停顿之后，他首次袭击了神盾，自此开始出现被锁定的文件。一些新闻主持人推测有人偷走了装甲，有些则认为铁人一开始就是个坏蛋。有人开始叫他钢铁复仇者，但是老名字更流行。Fury表示神盾正在“处理这个问题”，听起来有些气急败坏。铁人的袭击从未失败过；他的攻击看上去是随机的，他总是闯入并摧毁一切，从不窃取什么或绑架人质。

六个月后，Steve从冰中被发现了，终极战队得以组建。

Steve停下了。之后事情的发展他都知道了。铁人的成功率降到了50%，终极战队挫败他的成绩刚好足以证明值得他们的这笔花费。但是也就这样了。平局。

他思索着，转回到被锁定的文件，打开它们看着密码输入提示。这是个简单的系统，大概是机构内部的什么人弄出来的。光标闪烁着，等候输入。思索了一阵后，Steve开始击打键盘。

十分钟后，他进去了。

机密文档库在他眼前展开，形成了十层或更多的树形结构文档。Steve耐心地在其中跋涉。大多数都是可能与铁人相关联系的推测或交叉链接。那些他略过了-它们大概某些人的版本的“非必要事务”。但是有些是铁人造成的损失的直接报告，由那些胸前戴着星星的人写的。

一个参考条目被反复提到：Stark工业。不管铁人是谁，或者他受雇于谁，对这家公司一定有很深的成见。在最初的6个月里他犯下的每一次袭击都是针对从Stark工业购买过专利的实验室。同样的情形显示在一个又一个报告中，回溯铁人最初的攻击，也是针对一家就现代应用而对Stark工业旧时导弹设计进行修改的私人企业。即使在他铺开目标开始犯下不特定的罪行之后，仍有75%的时间目标是对准Stark工业的。

Steve看着屏幕，回想着今天早些时候铁人袭击的那间实验室里的电子科技研究。

琢磨了一下，他开始了新的搜索。

一个小时后，有人敲了敲他的门。Steve稍停了一下喊他们进来。他打开了一打窗口，交叉对比主要报刊信息和神盾情报，一个文档上写着他的笔记。当Jan靠上他肩头时他正输入一条新笔记。

“你在看什么？新闻？”她轻快地问道。“还是关于你新男友的什么？”

“不是新闻，铁人也不是我男友。”Steve心不在焉地回答，给一篇文上书签。她退后了一点，让他转过椅子。“也许你能帮点忙。对Anthony Stark和Stark工业你都知道些什么？”

Jan退后几步靠着墙。她换过了衣服，穿着一套亮闪闪的明黄和深黑的套装，露出了比Steve能接受的更多的大腿，贴身到他不想去思考他能看到什么。“嗯，我知道是他们造了我的手机。”

“你的手机？”

“是啊，这儿。”Jan扭身摸向她的臀包，掏出了一个纤长的小装置，一张牌大小。她展开它到一本书那么大，激活了屏幕。“大屏幕，全键盘，你可以从卫星上下载音乐。棒极了。”

Steve回头看了看他的笔记，然后抬头看着Jan的手机。他不得不承认，那看起来很科幻，不像其它东西。当他刚刚从冰里出来听说自己所处的年代时，他曾以为会在街上看到飞车。取而代之的是，他得到了TiVo（数字录像机，号称“电视界中的Google”）。他还没能完全克服那种失望。“我以为他们是造武器的。”

“噢，以前是。”随着她手腕的一系列轻转，Jan折起电话塞回包里。“大概两年前，他们开始进军电子产业。那可是件大事。所有人都确信他们的股票会暴跌，永远也爬不起来。事实证明这种看法是错的。Stark科技现在是最热门的了。”

为什么一家成功的军火企业会开始造手机？不过，这也证实了网上说的。“你知道为什么吗？”

Jan耸耸肩，倚回他的桌子。“公司领导被卷入了某种恐怖份子阴谋。这是机密，但是有传言说他被扣为人质。等他回到美国后，武器部关门大吉而电子部开张了 。”

“是Anthony Stark，对吗？”

“是他。”她看着他，眯起了眼睛。“你问了一大堆问题。有什么事吗？终极战队相关事务？”她的嘴角溢出一个微笑。“还是铁人？”

电脑屏幕变成了世界上他最感兴趣的东西。“不。只是跟踪我做的一些调查。”Steve装作点击一堆链接争取时间压抑下脸红，然后才转向她。“那么，Stark？”

Jan伸长腿挺直腰，研究着她的指甲。“其实，有一阵子没听到他的消息了。以前小报上全是他，约会超模啊什么的。自他从某地归来后，他就把自己埋起来了。真不能怪他。”

“你说真的？”

Steve惊讶的语气让Jan猛地抬起头来。“怎么？”她问道。“你发现了什么？”

作为回应，他打开了他找到的机密文件中的一份，把电脑屏幕转朝她那边。标题简单而不容置疑：Anthony Stark失踪。“你是说没人递交失踪人员报告？”

她从他肩头往前探，脸颊凑近他的耳朵，读着报告。“自从……失踪，没有搏斗迹象……不，我从没听说过一丁点儿消息。报纸只说他隐居起来恢复心情！”Jan的指甲扎进了他的肩膀，把他的椅子拉开

好操作电脑。“为什么媒体没有报道？这可是件大事！”

“我想这跟铁人有关。”Steve承认道，她抬起了眼睛。“他失踪了，与此同时铁人开始袭击神盾设施。这不会是个巧合。”

Steve提到铁人时的眼中那种隐约的光芒已不复存在。Jan咬着唇，粉色的唇膏染上了她的牙齿。“你认为这是铁人干的？”

Steve回头看了一眼屏幕，然后摇了摇头。他不愿去深思。但铁人是个坏蛋。这也许是Fury唯一说对的事。“我不知道。”

***

Stacy还回了玫瑰，带着一份完整的报告证明他们无毒害也无法追查产地来源。Steve把它们放在桌上，带着一点点骄傲和喜悦把测试报告钉在铁人的卡片旁边。

无毒的玫瑰。它们一定代表着什么。也许是没有敌意吧，这在英雄-反派交互关系中可是一个很大的进步。

这周剩下的时间过得很快。终极战队和神奇四侠在MODOK的一次袭击中进行了简短的合作-MODOK最近坚称咖啡连锁店对科学进步来说是有害的-在把AIM那些傻瓜塞进警车时也少少交谈了一下。Steve试图让自己忙得不可开交，协助警方、训练神盾特工，但是冬季犯罪率一落千丈。在最冷的日子里有名号的超级恶棍都迁徙到南方去了，在那里他们可以随心所欲地制造怪物策划阴谋，不必非得等着手下从雪里铲出条路来先。没有紧随其后而留下的那部分，则被一场暴风雪严重妨碍了。最后，纽约大多数坏蛋们都躲在了暖和的门后。

当下一次袭击发生时Steve正好在神盾的餐厅里。爆炸声在头顶高处响起，听上去很像是炮弹。屋子里的所有人都趴到了地上。Steve保持伏低摸到了出口。没有建筑被击中的爆炸声-他确定如果听到他一定能辨认出来-但最好别冒险。

一旦到了外面细碎飘落的雪花中，这阵喧闹的原因立刻明了起来。纽约市的天空中绽放着红、白、蓝三色的礼花，映亮了云层。要是他斜过来点看，它们似乎形成了心形，但是云朵模糊了形状。礼花发射的中心地点是帝国大厦，它矗立在市中心，发出金色的光芒。

神盾探员挤在他身边，对着礼花指指点点叽叽喳喳。显然，对国家地标建筑的袭击根本没有令他们担心。

“噢天啊，真迷人！”Jan箍住他的肩膀，伸长了脖子好看得更清楚。“队长，你得去和他谈谈！”

又一朵蓝色礼花炸开来。这一个的高度比较低，足以清楚地形成一个完美的心形。“什么？去和他谈谈？他大概想炸掉帝国大厦或者什么的。”

“别荒谬了，这明明是个浪漫的展示。”Jan恢复成她通常的大小，从包里掏出手机，“嘀”地一声滑开键盘开始打字。“我会发短信给队员们让他们给你点独处时间。蜘蛛侠大概已经搞明白了，但是，你知道暴风女和Luke的。”

“我-你-”Steve张口结舌，满脸通红。“要是那不是铁人呢？”

Jan无语地指着帝国大厦。金红色的礼花开始混杂在其它颜色中出现。“那就是有另一个这个色系的反派迷上了你。”她抓住他的胳膊，把他转了个身，从探员群中往外推。“去吧。我会给你打掩护的。”

Steve跌跌撞撞地挤出了人群。他转身看到Jan抱着手臂站着，神色坚决。

“Well？”

铁人大概不会对国家地标建筑做什么真的很反派的事。他从未对损害非神盾资产发生过兴趣，现在时间也太晚抓不到什么游客做人质。政治声明也不是他的风格。

更多的礼花升上了天空，Steve慢慢地笑了起来。“……谢谢，Jan。”

她向他翘了翘拇指。“去吧，逮住他。”

他已经穿上了他的制服，所以他只是跑回房间拿了盾牌，然后去找交通工具。Jan一定打过招呼了，因为他的摩托已经停在机库里了。雪让骑行有些棘手，但是也确保了交通顺畅。挂在摩托一侧的盾牌让警方忽视了他的超速。通常Steve不会利用这种便利，但这次他很急，无视限速行驶在空荡的人行道上。

当他到达帝国大厦时它闪闪发光，金色的金属蠕动着覆在墙壁外侧。他用戴着手套的指头戳了戳它，即使隔着皮革也被轻轻电击了一下。抬头看，大厦有一半都仿佛套上了一个新外罩。整个建筑都被金色固体包裹了起来：窗户，灯光，雕塑。

所有一切，只除了门。一张手写的纸条贴在它上面。

我在楼上。请使用电梯。不是诱捕装置，以反派的名誉发誓。

下面是个小小的微笑符号。

看起来相当光明正大。Steve把他的摩托停在大厅里-那里应该比较安全-背起盾牌，走进电梯，然后按下瞭望台的按钮。毕竟，要是你不能相信一个坏蛋的名誉，还能信谁呢？

如铁人承诺的，电梯把他带到了102层，没有发生什么意外事件。门安静地滑开，让Steve步出电梯，盾牌举在身前做好准备，又很快关上了。瞭望室一片漆黑，只有外面礼花的光芒不时闪过。

“你好，队长。”铁人低声道。他远远站在房间的另一端，藏在阴影中，眼睛亮着冷冷的蓝光。“我知道你会来的。喜欢我的惊喜吗？”

Steve警惕地停住脚步。这里仿佛没有藏着机器人或设了陷阱，但是以前铁人曾令他大吃一惊过。“你想干什么？你在耍什么诡计？”

“偷盗。我发现自己还从没试图窃取过国家地标建筑，人总得时不时找点乐子。”铁人耸耸肩然后步出了阴影。他的装甲打磨得格外光亮，在礼花的映照下闪闪发光。出于Steve无法得知的原因，他还加了一个红色的斗篷。“也许还可以来点小小的友好的绑架，如果你乐意的话。”

Steve身后响起了电梯门再次滑开的声音。小小的金属脚刮过地板，微型机械蜘蛛倾泻而出，红色的眼睛在黑暗中发着光，每只大概有一只中型犬的四分之一大小。Steve猛转过身，在它们围过来的时候背靠上了墙。它们的小钳子咔嗒咔嗒开开合合，但没有攻击的意图。它们刚才一定是潜伏在楼下，他意识到。

“你喜欢它们吗？”铁人问，他电子化的声音带着一种古怪的热切的调子。“我看到蜘蛛侠后有了灵感。蜘蛛真是种神奇的小生物。我尽可能地全真仿制了它们。”

“你认为我会让一堆小机器阻止我？”Steve的眼睛终于适应了光线的缺乏。他好好地打量了一下那些蜘蛛，然后往前踏了一步。它们猛地退开了一点，保持在可触及范围外。“它们甚至都没有武器？”

除非那些小钳子是有毒的，但是就算有毒也不会太厉害。至少，他希望不会。反派，Rogers。他是个坏家伙。

为什么要记起这一点会那么难？

“噢，但是你看，我不希望伤到你。”铁人愉快地道，手中闪过一道光芒。前排的蜘蛛转了个身，把尾部对准他。从这个新角度，它们的丝囊清晰可见。“你知道蛛丝的延展性比钢铁还强吗？”

其实，他知道。蜘蛛侠热衷于炫耀这一点。“你觉得自己可以偷走一整栋建筑？怎么偷？”

“你在外面看到的金色固体其实是纳米小虫。”铁人兴致勃勃地解释道。“它们一直在把建筑从它的基座上分离。完成后，我的钢铁堡垒就可以有足够的力量轻松地把它吊走。”

Steve真的，真的很希望能看到铁人的脸。那样比较容易分辨出那是一个反派的邪恶独白？还是只是给他的一个答案。“带着里面的我们？”

“要是我运气不错的话。”这时，铁人到底是什么表情已经不重要了，因为Steve听得出那种语调。“我会走运吗，队长？”

Steve低头看着小蜘蛛和它们的钢铁主人，金属钳子咔咔响得更欢了。反正到最后我也会被抓住。像这样想的话更容易下定决心。

当啷。当他的盾牌落到地上打着转时，蜘蛛们跳开了一些。Steve微笑着，带着一点点羞涩，举起了手。“我会考虑的。”

小蜘蛛们根本没花多少时间就把他裹得像一只被网住的小飞虫。蛛网包住了他的肩膀，手腕，膝和脚踝，让他只能靠在墙上。铁人赞许地看着他的小机器们工作，在它们完工时点了点头。

“非常好。”他弯下腰摸了摸其中一只的脑袋。“现在，去阻挠终极战队。”

当小蜘蛛们窸窸窣窣涌向电梯时，金色物质蔓延而上盖过了窗户。它挡住了礼花的光芒，虽然Steve还能听到它们炸开的声音。等电梯下行之后，瞭望室几乎陷入了全然的黑暗中。

钢铁的足音穿过房间，慢慢地，一步又一步。Steve闭上了眼睛，听着它们靠近来，但是回音令他难以定位铁人的方位。所以当一只温暖的人类的手触碰他的脸颊时，他吓了一跳。

“是我。”铁人喃喃道。没有了电子变声，他的声音显得很柔和，带着一种很多政治家特有的低沉喉音。更多金属声，Steve发现自己被这个钢铁复仇者抱了个满怀。在这个反派家伙找准位置时，胡须擦过了他的脸颊。这一次Steve足以注意到那是精心修饰过的，而不只是午后初生的一点儿胡渣。“那么，英雄事迹进展如何？到目前为止还顺利吗？”

“风光着呢。就在上个星期，还有人给我送花。”Steve转过头，试着在铁人的鼻尖上落下一个吻。从窗口透进的光芒刚刚能印出一个鲜明的轮廓和黑色的头发。“反派事业呢？”

“不坏。昨天我踢了一只小喵。”

“真的？”

“煮的。”Steve的头套脱开了，前额感到了空气的凉意。温暖的手指梳过他的头发，把它们弄得蓬松。“我的奴仆会出走的，那样谁还记得我的社保号？”

出于某种原因，这个信息令Steve非常惊讶。“你有社保号？”

“当然有。我是个反派，但那不意味着我不是一个美国公民。我有交税的。”铁人从他的角度一定有更好的光线，因为他的吻的尝试仅仅错过了Steve的唇半寸。

第二个吻正中红心。Steve呻吟着加深了这个吻，让铁人的舌尖画进了他的唇间。第十六-还是十七？-次绑架，他合计着。It's okay。当铁人的手臂环住他的肩时，他握紧了拳头。装甲接头嵌进了他的大腿，但他压根儿没在意。

铁人的吻缓慢而折磨，令人失望的是还没有达到让人心醉神迷的地步。当Steve试着深入时，铁人退开了，进展得甚至更慢了。

“不，别那么急，士兵。”他喃喃道，唇沿着Steve的下颚线条滑下。当铁人扯开了他盔甲腰部的束带时，Steve一阵战栗。“我的机器人会让终极战队忙上一段时间的。不用急。”

“也许。”Steve的抗议和第一个吻一样被忽视了。当铁人轻轻啃噬他的喉咙时他屏住了呼吸。“我是说也许。要是他们来得太快呢？”

“Then blue balls are had by all。”*铁人在他喉间喃喃道，灵巧的手指拉扯着Steve的腰带。“你话太多了。”  
*现在我懂了，但是不好意思翻诶~  
“还-还有一个问题。”Steve坚持道，扭过身好让铁人抓住他的腰带扣。“你对Anthony Stark做了什么？”

铁人的手停下了。“你说什么？”

满怀困惑地，Steve扭动着想更好地看清他的脸，但是失败了。在他没注意的时候，纳米金属已经完全覆盖了窗户。“Anthony Stark。”他重复道，有点喘不过气来。“我知道你袭击了从他那里购买过专利的神盾设施，我还知道他失踪了。他发生了什么事？”

“购买？失踪？”自从Steve开始挫败铁人的邪恶阴谋以来，他第一次听起来满怀怒意。“是Fury告诉你的？是他派你来得吗？是他，对吗？”

“什么-不！”

但是Steve的否认来得太晚也太无力了。铁人已经放开他站了起来。钢铁交错声响起，当他再次开口时已是装甲的电子音。“你带着窃听器，对吗？我早该知道不该相信一个Fury的走狗的。”覆盖窗口的金色物质比来时更快地退去了。直升机的灯光从外面射了进来，映照在装甲上。

“等等！”Steve大叫着阻止他，但铁人充耳不闻。他发出一道斥力光波打穿了窗户，玻璃碎片四散飞溅。房间立刻灌满了冰冷的风。

“下次再见，Rogers。如果可能的话。”

就这样，他跳了出去。一瞬静寂，然后喷射靴的蓝色光芒消失在了远处。

暴风女升到了破碎的窗口之前，寒风呼啸着，雪片环绕在她身边。她静静地落下来，打量着房间和Steve。“我猜事情进展的不如想象那样顺利。”

“是啊。”Steve垂头丧气地靠着墙。等他抬头看的时候，铁人的光芒已经消失在云层间。“不太顺利。”

***

Tony降落在堡垒内。降落通道一关闭，他就扯下头盔扔了出去。它“珰”的一声砸在了战争机器的盔甲上，滚落在地。

“看来，你没能搞到帝国大厦，嗯？”Rhodey在他身后道。

Tony转过身，看到他最好的朋友倚在一张指挥椅中。他面前的桌子上放着两杯热气腾腾的可可，和一大袋糖霜。他仍穿着盔甲下的那件深黑弹力纤维网络服。Tony从没羡慕过它勾勒出的肌肉。

“我就知道那是个坏主意。”Rhodey继续道，把糖霜扔进杯子里搅了搅，于是巧克力表层浮起了一层细密的白色泡沫。“那么，发生了什么？他拒绝了你？不是所有人都想当反派的，你要知道。”

Tony拆下他的钢甲手套，在另一张指挥椅里坐下，拿过了另一杯可可。这是Jarvis从他还是个孩子时起就做给他的真材实料的东西，满是浓浓的热腾腾的巧克力。“我倒希望如此，这样还简单些。”

“这样还会简单些？”

沮丧令Tony抓了又一把糖霜扔进杯子。他等着它们融化，直到表层的可可覆上一层薄薄的白色糖液才喝了第一口。“他问起了Anthony Stark。问我对他做了什么。”

作为他最好的朋友，Rhodey畏缩了一下。“噢，那一定很伤人。你回了他什么？”

在回答前，Tony先喝了一大口，让浓浓的可可滑下喉咙。至少有些东西是不会背叛他的，Jarvis的可可几乎名列此名单的前列。“我能告诉他什么？‘我就是Tony Stark，你老板要弄到授权所需的一切证据就在此’？不，谢了。Fury花了两年想钉死我的身份，见鬼的我才不会把它盛在一个红白蓝相间的盘子里呈给他。不管包在紧身皮革下的臀部有多火辣。”

Rhodey呛了一口，急忙放下他的杯子捂着嘴。“信息量过大了，”他咳嗽着。“伙计，我不想知道那么多。”

“就好像你需要被告知样的。”Tony拍着Rhodey的背好让他咳出来。“那几乎没法忽视。”

“是啊，只要你去看了。”Rhodey反击道，咳了最后几下。当Tony递给他杯子时，他感激地接受了，喝了一口。“你的计划怎么办？你会和他正面冲突吗？”

Tony坐回了他的椅子。他轻轻捧着他的杯子，热乎乎的瓷杯温暖了他的手掌。“计划依旧。我们还有事情要做。不再玩游戏了。”

“这样更好。不再分心。”

融化的糖霜开始沉入Tony的可可，在边缘留下一个白色的圈。他盯着它，希望它能变回泡沫。“是啊。”

***  
当Steve回到神盾总部时，Fury正全副武装地等在入口处。他走过来拍了拍Steve的肩膀。“干得好，士兵。我知道这很艰难，但你做了正确的事。”然后他就走了。

终极战队跟着进来了，保护性地聚在Steve身边，穿过走廊走向休息室。神盾一贯的忙碌嘈杂已渐渐消褪。他们途经的特工瞄了一眼Steve的表情就急忙让开道来。到Steve该转弯回去他的房间时，Thor和Luke堵住了他。有蜘蛛侠在头顶上跟着，暴风女带路，Hulk和Jan断后，这阵势杀伤力过于强大了。

他们到达休息室时，那里已经被遗弃了。有人甚至在柜台上留下了没喝完的咖啡，还热腾着。Thor把他按在一张椅子里，其他人做了一次快速的搜索。在Fury的神盾里，你永远都不能确定自己有没有被监视。蜘蛛侠发现了一个嵌在储藏柜里的隐蔽摄像头，用蛛网把它罩住了，不过就这些了。

等房间安全后，终极战队在他身边围成了一个半圆，严肃一如葬礼上的队列。

“告诉我们发生了什么。”Jan轻轻地命令道。

Luke倒了一杯新鲜咖啡递给他。Steve接了过来，但是没喝。他只是需要握着点什么。“我不知道发生了什么。”他供认。“铁人来偷帝国大厦，我说我不会允许的。我们谈话，他抓住了我，然后……”Steve盯着他的咖啡，脸红了起来。

“你们进行了更多的‘谈话’，”暴风女帮他结了尾，比了一个“双引号”手势。

Steve点点头，庆幸他不用说明他试着把手伸到我衬衫下面，更不想提到他成功了。他们很可能已经自己推断出来了。“是啊，谈话。”

“你说了什么？”蜘蛛侠问道。他趴在他的椅子背上，用某种超级蜘蛛力量仅靠两条椅子腿保持平衡。当所有人都怒视着他时，他耸了耸肩。“显然有什么激怒了铁人，而唯一在那里的人就是Cap。这很好推断。”

在他们开始争论之前，Steve插了进去。“我问他对Anthony Stark做了什么。”

Jan和Thor都畏缩了一下。

“噢，Steve。”Jan发出一声戏剧性的哀叹，抱起手臂，把头埋在里面。“你怎么能这样？”

“这是一次‘谈话’中最不恰当的问题了，”Thor庄重地表示同意。“现在我知道为什么铁人如此愤怒了。”

剩下的队员只是疑惑地盯着。“介意和其他同学分享一下心得吗？”Luke问道。

“Hulk不明白。”

“很简单。”Jan从臂间抬起头来。“Steve问铁人是不是绑架了其他人。这就等于在问他是不是有外遇！而且你说那时你正在‘谈话’？”她摇了摇头，啧啧舌头。“你真的不懂？”

气氛开始变得有些令人羞恼。“我必须知道！”Steve怒气上涌。“要是他杀了他或者其他什么呢？”

而铁人的反应是诅咒Fury，Steve想了起来。对话在他记忆中流过。他觉得铁人不像是认为Steve在指责他外遇。要是这样的话，他为什么会扯到Fury？

但是，事关铁人时，Jan和Thor一般都是对的。是他们从他的冷嘲热讽中推断出那些真实的意思。也许这一次，他们也是对的。

“铁皮人从不杀戮。”Hulk断然道，重重地坐下。他那种份量的突然下坠让Steve的咖啡泛起涟漪。“铁皮人对Hulk很好。给Hulk糖吃。”

“他是个反派。”暴风女添了一句，但她的表情显然有些犹疑。为了搞清楚铁人是哪种坏蛋他们已经争论过多次了。犯罪高手，没错，邪恶天才，不对。

“对这等无礼诬蔑理当致歉。”Thor的大手重重拍在桌上，犹如雷霆震动。所有人的头发突然都在静电下噼啪作响。“吾等必须找到他。”

Steve伸手梳过头发。“到哪儿找？神盾已经找了他几年了。你们怎么会认为我的机会更大？”

蜘蛛侠从一边椅子脚换到另外一边，显然在深思。“他是个反派。”他道。“他总得干那些反派的干活。到时候你就可以逮到他，并且道歉。”

所有队员都不那么确定地彼此环顾。这听起来是个好主意，但总觉得没那么简单。“要是铁人太过愤怒而闭门不出呢？”Steve问道。“他都没偷完帝国大厦。”

“他不会永远不出动的。”Jan试着用让人放心语气道，但是失败了。“最终，他会出面袭击什么地方，我们就能找到他。这不会很难吧？”

***

在接下来的一个月里，铁人袭击了三次。每一次，都是一击即走-终极战队连他的影子都没瞥到一眼。等他们抵达现场，他早就远走高飞了，他为之而来的目标也随之消失。他回到了只袭击神盾的模式，这让他的行动可被预测，但还是不足以让他们能抓住他。冬季的的反派袭击率依旧低迷，结合铁人的问题，令通常很受欢迎的悠闲日子变成了纯粹的乏味。

所以，当怀俄明的一个基地发出了最高优先级的警报时，整个队伍早就准备好行动了。

他们没有预料到僵尸。特别是他们还没有足够体面到先去死一死。

“我还以为我的上一次约会已经够糟了。”Jan叫道，变成黄蜂大小好躲开冲她来的一咬。“别对女孩子动粗，伙计！你至少得先请我吃顿晚餐！”

曾经的普通神盾探员变得呆板生硬，蹒跚着想要抓住她。他的行动缓慢而笨拙，但一点儿也没打击到他的积极性。看上去很像一行行电脑数据的字母从他那变得漆黑的虹膜上闪过。僵尸们成群结队，塞满了整个军事基地。

“别伤到他们！”Steve命令道，用他的盾拦住了一个向他扑过来的女人。

“当然，只要他们承诺不伤到我的话！”Luke抗议道，把一个穿着实验袍的家伙扔到墙上。

“他们是无辜的—”Steve躲过再次向他扑过来的女人，把她踢倒。在她试图爬起来时，一张蛛网射过来蒙住了这个僵尸的眼睛。她摔倒了，盲目地摸索着。

他没来得及感谢蜘蛛侠的援手，又来了三个僵尸包围了他。其余的队员也面临着同样的状况，攻击者太多，又不能对他们造成严重伤害，让他们缚手缚脚。就连Hulk也被蜂拥而来人群压制了。Steve尽了最大的努力击倒他们，但是数量实在太多了。

这时，主入口传来了金属碎裂的声音。“终极战队！捂好你们的耳朵！”

Steve转过身。铁人站在被破坏的大门正中央，举着一对扩音器。意识到即将发生什么，他丢下盾牌猛地捂住耳朵，与此同时一阵尖利的高音响了起来。僵尸们僵立在原地，抽搐着就好像要逃离这阵噪音。不过几秒，他们就开始倒下。三十秒后，全部躺倒一地。

噪音停止了。

“大声噪音让Hulk耳朵痛。”绿巨人在随后的寂静中抱怨道。

“这只能阻止他们几分钟。”铁人解释道，绕过那些倒下的特工。“来吧，我们得从源头反编译他们。”

“铁人。”Thor道，从一个倒在他身上的老人身下爬起来。“这是你干的吗？”

“不尽然。这本来不该产生这样的效果的。那些笨蛋一定没有费心读读说明书。”他扔下扩音器。“我需要有人掩护我。如果我能找到发动病毒的电脑，就可以用控制他们的声讯系统杀死病毒。”

“我和你去。”steve自告奋勇。在他们周围，僵尸们开始苏醒过来。

铁人根本没看他。“还有谁？”

“没了。”暴风女为其他人发了言。“美国队长会和你去。我们在这里牵制感染者。”

铁人很慢很慢滴转过头来看着他。时间和距离没有带走Steve辨识他盔甲下的身体语言的能力。铁人仍旧很受伤。他们瞪着彼此，然后铁人草草地点了点头。

“好。希望你能跟上。信号来自楼上。”喷射靴噼啪响着激活了。铁人飞了起来。

Steve叫着追在他后面。僵尸们开始爬起来，伸手抓他。他跳过了大部分，用盾打开那些他没有跳过的。铁人刚好停在没法够到的高度，一点儿也不想帮忙。

他们抵达了电梯。基地现在处于靠发电机供电的紧急状况下，有照明但是电梯没电。铁人破开门时Steve在后击退僵尸们。他刚刚来得及抓住铁人的肩膀，搭车飞上空荡荡的电梯井。

“你为什么要帮助我们？”Steve气喘吁吁，看着一路经过的楼层。“还有你是怎么知道怎样阻止他们的？”

“ 两个问题一个答案：无可奉告。”铁人生硬地答道。他没有露出任何帮Steve抓紧的意向。“我造了它，而神盾滥用它。等有人搞清楚怎么终止它的时候，这种技术病毒已经变异到不再需要广播信号了。相信我，僵尸启示录什么的烂透了。”

等铁人停在一扇电梯门口开始掰开它时，Steve再次开了口。“我很抱歉。”

铁人手指从门上滑开，发出尖利的刮擦声。光线从他已撕开的裂口射了进来。“什么？”

“我说，我很抱歉。为我问起Stark。”Steve瞄了一眼邻近的支架。要是铁人把他甩开的话，他大概能设法落到那上面。就算不能，他以前也不带降落伞地从一架飞机上跳下去过。“我应该知道你不会绑架其他人的。”

“绑架其他人。是了。”铁人指下的电梯门被捏得凹陷了下去。他那经过电子变声的声音听起来似乎在竭力忍耐，显然已处在狂怒的边缘。“那你一开始干嘛要问？”

谈心时间。“我对你做了些研究。”Steve承认。“其中关联到Stark的部分……看起来很可疑，而你是个反派……所以我必须得问。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

电梯门咯吱一声，终于被铁人掰开。他伸臂环住Steve的腰。“接下来的路程我带你飞过去。”他听起来很高兴。“没必要让你杀出一条路来。”

既然走廊里一个僵尸也没，Steve把这理解成和解的表示。不过大概用不了多久这里就会挤满僵尸，所以他紧了紧自己的手臂。“谢谢。”

“别误会。”铁人的手往下挪了一点儿。“只是不想让你被啃一口什么的。我可不会让其他什么家伙打败你的。”

这绝对是和解。整个飞行过程中Steve都红着脸。铁人保持在僵尸够不到的高度，所以Steve真的没注意多少铁人手放的位置以外的东西。

放置着他们找的那台电脑的实验室挤满了僵尸，很多看起来就是当初启动了它的科学家们。Steve没去数人数；这里大概待着整个基地四分之一的人。他们紧紧挤在一起，铁人没法通过门口。

他们降落在人群的正中央，背靠背地战斗，从中间杀出一条路来。僵尸们挤得肩并肩，很容易就能一次打翻三四个，但仍然前进得很艰难。而铁人没有用上任何更致命的、Steve知道他武器库一定有存的武器。

一旦他们通过正门，压力就缓解了。Steve垂下盾牌迅速前进。铁人紧跟在后，防止僵尸从他背后攻击。

“那台电脑在哪儿？”Steve把一个袭击者扔回门口。僵尸们像多米诺骨牌一样被压倒在地上。

“ 远处角落！黄色屏幕那个！”

他转身看去。工作台上的一列电脑中的一台发着明亮的、淡黄色的强光。看起来就很邪恶。“飞到那儿去，我来挡住他们！”

铁人猛地降下，消失在视野中。数秒后，他身周的僵尸纷纷倒下。“你会被包围的！”

“快去！”

喷射靴的声音响起，有那么一会儿Steve以为铁人会真的听他的话。与之相反，他突然被人抓住双肩，摇晃着升上十英尺的空中。

“放我下去！”Steve扭动着，踢开那些扑向他脚的僵尸。他们蹒跚地跟在他后面，差不多涌向和铁人所去相同的方向。“你带我到这儿来是为了掩护你（watch your back）！”

“所以你得来看着（watch），就在我也能掩护你的地方。”

一道击中地面的斥力光波让大部分僵尸蹒跚着从电脑前退开。自卫本能仍然在起作用。Steve和铁人落在被清空的地面。铁人立刻奔向电脑开始工作。他的指尖在键盘上迅速地移动着，击键声混成一片，根本听不出单独的卡塔声。

不知怎地僵尸仿佛知道他们想干什么。他们的袭击更加猛烈了。其中一个咬住了盾牌，啃噬着它的边缘。Steve猛地把盾牌拔了出来，把她踢得向后退开。“抱歉！”

“别跟他们道歉！”铁人吼道，打字速度一点儿也没停下来。“他们大概根本感觉不到疼痛！”

“只是‘大概’可不够！”一个老人几乎从左边悄悄摸了过来，但是Steve抓住了他的手臂把他推回人群。“快点，我觉得他们变得越来越聪明了！”

“你不能催促天才。”铁人吼了回来。

“你能不能快点让它失效，天才？”其中一个几乎摔在他两腿间。Steve抓住她的肩膀把她翻过来，用腿把她踢了回去。

“我在努力！”最后的那几秒击键声变得更响了。“好，成功了！”

空气中充斥着刺耳的尖叫声 。僵尸们尖叫着蹒跚退开，抓着自己的头。就和刚才一样，他们不一会儿就纷纷昏倒在地。

“就是这样的效果。”铁人道。“还有，为了以防万一，剩下的数据现在已经被删除了。这种事情不会再发生了。”

Steve皱起了眉头。这听起来有点不太对，摧毁某些人显然认为是有益的成果。但是看看四周倒下的神盾工作人员，他不得不承认这大概属于那种最好不再触及的东西。“干得好，铁人。”

“干得好？我协助拯救了世界，严格来说肯定违反了超级恶棍联盟的规则，而我得到的就只有一声干得好？”铁人抱起双臂，看起来好像板起了脸。

Steve微笑着靠过去，亲了亲他的面板。“我的英雄。”

没等他退回来，就陷入了一个钢铁般的拥抱。两只钢铁手臂紧紧环住了他的腰，令他动弹不得。“也许我该绑架你。”铁人提议说。“我们有一阵子没来一次好好的绑架了。我可以让你亲眼看看真正的科技。”

“也许下次吧。”Steve用指节在他的头盔上敲了敲。“你该来一次戏剧性的撤退了，不然我就不得不试着逮捕你了。”

“啊，作为一个反派的生活总是充满了冒险。”铁人最后紧紧抱了一下，然后放手退开。他的靴子喷射出火焰，让他升起了几英寸。“回见，Cap。”

Steve遮住眼睛，挡开铁人从一扇窗子冲出去时散落的碎片。事情在好的方向发展。

***

“你说什么，这是铁人干的？”Steve猛一拍桌子。“他帮助我们阻止了袭击，现在你反而说是他引起的？简直是一派胡言！”

神盾最高指挥官对他的爆发无动于衷。没有其他终极战队的队员在场-Steve总是被选来代表队伍参加此类会议，即使目前是暴风女担任了这个的位置。当有选择时，他们仿佛更喜欢受过军事训练的人。大概因为他们以为我更容易被控制，Steve叛逆地想。

“队长，理智点。”Fury从桌子的那头道。“这符合他的模式，而他在场。你觉得还会是谁？”

“他说他们没有看说明。”他不假思索地脱口说出。“铁人总是瞄准那些拥有Stark工业技术的地方，不是么？他们在研究的是什么技术？”

“谁告诉你的？”Bosch海军上将，一个长了大大的酒糟鼻的肥胖男人叫道。“这是机密信息！”

“我说对了，是么？那是Stark科技。”Steve靠向桌子，和他们对视着。或者该说试图和他们对视。他们中的三人转开了视线。“他们在研究的东西正能造成那样的后果，而你们试图栽赃给铁人好掩盖这次实验室事故。”

“没人要掩盖任何事。”Fury维持他的说法。“那个实验室安装着大量安保装置，而它们都被绕过了。你的男孩证明过他完全可以做到。你认为我们该对一个恶名在外的反派采用推定无罪？”  
*法律术语：即未被证实有罪则应被视为无罪。  
尖锐的问题，但是诚实令Steve答道，“是的，我是这样认为的。”

Fury看着他的眼神带着一丝怜悯。“那我想你已经表明你的态度了。出去吧，队长。”

Steve怒视着那一圈高官，然后抓起他的报告走了出去。蜘蛛侠就等在门外，被一堆肌肉发达的装作是保安的神盾特工围着。因为身份还未公开，蜘蛛侠不被允许接近那些高官，以防有那么微乎其微的一点儿可能他会是个杀手、恐怖份子或者社会主义者。

真丢脸。蜘蛛侠可以给他们光鲜的外表好好来点记号的。

“Well，怎么样？”蜘蛛侠跳起来跟在Steve后面，脚下近乎悄无声息。“看你的样子进行得不太顺利。实际上，有点暴躁。”

“Fury把怀俄明发生的事归咎于铁人。”Steve低声道。他握紧了拳头，纸张在他手中揉作一团。“他认为是铁人破坏了他们原本的进程。”

在他视线的余光中，Steve看到蜘蛛侠开始用他的蛛丝玩翻花绳。“我想这有点道理。一点点。”

“他帮了我们！”他手中的纸张被撕裂了。Steve沮丧地低头看着它们。他可能真的需要这些日程记录。也许。某天。

蜘蛛侠耸耸肩，在他的花绳造型上加了一根新丝。“好吧，你俩刚刚吵了架对吗？也许他只是想让你认为他是个好人什么的。”

他们经过了一个垃圾桶，所以Steve把撕坏的报告扔了进去。“你真的认为是他干的？可是他看起来对此非常恼怒。”

蜘蛛侠又加了两根丝，于是花绳翻出了一个复杂的造型，公然的作弊。“他为什么恼怒？”

“他说病毒是他编制的而神盾……”Steve停下了脚步皱起眉头时他们刚刚转进一个角落。拼图一片片凑了起来，不过对得还不是很整齐。“但是这不对啊。”

蜘蛛侠显然没注意到，仍在继续走着，直到墙边才转过头来看着Steve。“什么不对？他还说了什么？”

Steve没理他，在自己的一个口袋摸索着。铁人装甲的那个小碎片卡在一个角里，被布料缠住了。Steve前后扯了几下把它弄了出来、立刻认出了碎片上的纹章-那个带翅膀的箭头。

“这个！”蜘蛛侠倒退一步，在Steve把那片金属塞给他时保护性地举高他的花绳。“这是铁人装甲上掉下来的碎片。看这个logo：SE-Stark工业！铁人说是他制造了怀俄明爆发的病毒，但他们说那是Stark科技！”

用只有他自己才清楚的力量，蜘蛛侠透过他的面具眨了眨眼。“你一直都带着它？”

Steve尴尬地摆弄着那碎片，红色的金属片在他指间闪闪发光。他没法正视蜘蛛侠的眼睛。“也许吧。”

“你应对的方式真糟，伙计。”蜘蛛侠评论道。他把他的作品揉成一团，把它扔进了一个垃圾桶。“那么你认为Stark在和铁人合作？”

“不，但我想我知道铁人的真实身份了。”Steve摇了摇头，拿出他的通讯器，发出了全员警报。“终极战队，我要召集一次全队会议。十分钟内在阿尔法会议室集中。这很重要。”

***

在除去房间窃听器的时候，Steve和蜘蛛侠格外仔细。他能看出蜘蛛侠不明白为什么，但是他没有质疑Steve的决定。对Steve来说，他不想冒任何风险。

队员们陆陆续续到来，Thor和暴风女是最后来到的。看到Steve点了点头，蜘蛛侠关上门，用蛛网封住了门缝。Steve也把视频/音频资料连上了电脑。

“干嘛搞得那么神秘？”Luke在光线暗下来时问道。投影仪蓝白色的光印在他脸上。“你又给我们弄到了一个任务？我们才刚刚回来！”

“在一个非常恼人的时间。”Thor赞同道。“吾原本意欲观看最新获取的喵喵战队。”  
*Tokyo Mew Mew，百度说这是一部五个女孩组队打击外星人保护地球的幼龄动画，貌似含有猫耳、变身、女仆装等等重口味元素~~  
所有人都有些不适地环顾彼此。在Thor的右边，Jan慢慢地伸出手拍了拍他。“Thor，”她缓缓地说。“你又从字幕组下载廉价的盗版动漫了？”

这位雷电之神扭头看向一边。“吾不明了你的意思。吾的字幕版本是干净的*，吾可保证。”  
*这句我的理解是Thor避重就轻，不谈片源只谈字幕。  
“版权的小问题先放在一边，”Steve打断了他们，在整个对话变成对Thor的动漫瘾的又一次讨论之前。“我认为我有证据证明Fury欺骗了我们，从很久以前起。”

这个声明带来的却是一阵无甚惊讶的沉默。甚至连Hulk看起来都很无聊。

“他是神盾的头头。”几分钟后暴风女道。

“而且他是Nick Fury。”黄蜂女加上一句，就好像这是更有力的证明。“我想他对自己也说谎，真的。”

“要是他说实话了我还会担心呢。”这是Luke的观点。

这可不是Steve指望的反应。他拿过鼠标，打开一张他从神盾数据库下载的图片，一个英俊的黑发男子坐在一辆敞篷车的驾驶座上。“这是Anthony Stark，”他解释着。“Stark工业的CEO，被认为是世界上最聪明的人之一，连续五年当选《人物》杂志最性感男人*。”他点击一下，换上另一张Stark出席董事会的照片。这次相机的位置较低距离够近，这个角度足以显示出包裹在休闲裤下的匀称大腿，以及外套剪裁勾勒出的宽阔肩膀和修长腰部。  
*　《人物》杂志自1985年开始评选“最性感男人”，美国著名影星梅尔·吉布森获得首届殊荣，曾获奖的还有乔治·克鲁尼、布拉德·皮特、丹泽尔·华盛顿和强尼·德普。Jan轻轻吹了一声口哨，从座位上俯身向前。“我都忘了他有多火辣了。哇。”

这一次，蜘蛛侠总算是好好坐在椅子里，而不是坐在椅背上玩平衡游戏。“你打算换下铁人，另找你的常规绑架者了的？”他问道。“这就是你收集所有那些Stark相关材料的原因？”

“不！”Steve立刻答道。他连忙换上了另一张照片，还是Stark。这一次，他被一个红头发的女人和一个高大的阔脸金发男子扶下一辆车子。他们尽力挡住相机，但是快门还是拍到了Anthony绑着绷带的头部和手臂上的悬带。

“两年前，Stark被美国之敌*俘获。没人知道他是怎么逃出来的。在他返回美国后，很快就关闭了Stark工业的武器制造部门。在那之后不久，铁人首次露面。”  
*enemies of the state，这次是指阿富汗恐怖分子~  
“啊，我记得这个。”Luke指着那张照片，指头留下了影子。“那可是大新闻。所有人都认为铁人会成为下一个大英雄。”

“是啊。”Steve赞同道。“这张照片被拍下的六个月后，铁人第一次袭击了神盾设施，而Stark则销声匿迹。神盾把他列为失踪人员，但是他的公司拒绝承认，看起来也完全没有被他的失踪影响到。”在他们插话之前，Steve打开了下一个文件，这是他查阅到的报告中的一份的截图，用圆圈标出了重要部分。“铁人通常袭击神盾的实验室，而不是军事基地，他对采用了Stark工业技术的那些设施表现出了特别的偏爱。”

他伸手从包里掏出装甲残片，把它扔在桌上。Thor捡了起来，电光在他的手指和残片间闪烁。他挑起眉毛，把它递给了Jan，指着SE的logo。她掏出自己的手机，滑出屏幕，显出了同样的标志。

“这来自铁人的装甲。我在一次战斗后捡到的。”Steve解释道。“铁人坦然承认是他制造了我们昨天处理的那种病毒，而神盾表明那是Stark的作品。”

“铁皮人就是漂亮男人？”片刻寂静之后，Hulk问道。

“嗯。终上所述，是的。”Steve画上了一些新的圆圈，有意不去抬头看。“但是我不知道他为什么要袭击神盾，毁掉自己的成果。一般来说，你知道，他应该瞄准其他人的技术。”

Thor重重一掌拍在桌上。“吾等必须查明事情真相。”他宣称。“如果铁人在对我们的朋友展开正式的追求，他错误行为的原因必须被揭露。”

“那么说现在你承认铁人是个反派了。”Jan叹了口气。“你也应承认铁人就是那个帮你收集汇总片子的人。我们都见过你们在战斗中偷偷交换U盘。”

“吾未承认过此等事情。”

“那我们怎么办？”Luke问道。在他后面，蜘蛛侠伸直身子，开始在屏幕上比手影。“问他是不是Stark，然后指望他不会再一次怒气冲冲地飞走？”

“Steve英俊到足以吸引十个铁人。”Jan提议道。“我们可以把他打扮好放在某个屋顶上。最多只要十分钟。”

“我还在这儿呢。”Steve觉得有必要提醒他们。

“安静，诱饵。”蜘蛛侠冲他一挥手，比出一个手影恐龙，逗得Hulk非常开心。“我们在讨论哪种类型的打扮？我不觉得铁人会喜欢太过夸张的类型。虽然Cap大概可以穿得下女仆装。”

Jan的笑容令Steve不寒而栗。“我有一两个点子。”

*****

Steve用力扯着他的新衣服的领子，想把它拉高一点点。这衣服一直开叉到他的腰带，把他胸膛最养眼的部分暴露在了冬季的寒风中。衬衫的黑色料子很厚实，但是在他的胸口都处于可见状态时对御寒什么的毫无帮助。穿成这样站在一栋摩天大楼的顶端，他怀疑自己会以出乎意料的速度冻成冰棍。  
*he suspected that he icicles were growing where none were meant to be.抱歉这句又没看懂，先将就着翻了~  
“你确定我不能穿自己的制服？”他用一只手指按下通话键，对着自己的耳麦问道；新手套硬邦邦的，而且是亮黄色的。戴着它们感觉很奇怪。他常戴的那双经过多年使用已经柔软贴合。“这里很冷。要是他没认出我呢？”

“相信我，Cap。”Jan在通讯的那端答道。“你是个火辣的金发美男，裸着胸还穿了条相当紧的裤子站在屋顶的寒风中。铁人会来看看的。我会来。Luke也会来，他还有妻子儿女呢。另外，你也不想被其他人认出来，对吗？这样最好。”

“明白了，Jan。”Steve用手掌在裤子上来回搓着。绷紧的裤子在抵御寒风方面糟透了。“我就不能穿件风衣？”

“不行。这是海盗风格。一件风衣会毁掉整体感觉的。”

看来只能这样了。

Steve来回走动，尽力不让自己被冻僵。他在的位置太高，都没有什么建筑能挡挡风的。要是他走运的话，Jan最终会承认铁人极不可能搜寻纽约的大厦顶并指望Steve等在其中一个顶上，孤身一人还半裸着。然后他们大概能试试更实际的方法。比如说在个补熊陷阱里扔个扳手什么的。

他太过相信这不可能有用，以致于都没有注意到风中夹杂着的喷射靴的发动声，直到一双暗红色的靴子映入眼帘。他吃惊地往后跳开，伸手摸向他的盾牌。

“So，是这里太冷了，还是你很高兴见到我？”铁人问道。

“我就说嘛！”Jan洋洋得意地宣告道。

“我…我很高兴见到你。”Steve从微微打颤的牙关间挤出回答。现在他冷到脸都红不起来的地步了。“在找你。”

“你冒着患低温症的危险这样做让我很感动。”铁人降落在地上，一手环过他的肩。这样挡住了寒风，而且他的装甲不可思议地暖和，即使才在极寒的空气中飞行过。“真的，你看上去妙极了，但是下一次也许该打个蝙蝠灯-”他停下了，猛转过头看着Steve。面具下光线一闪而过，就好像在扫描什么。“我们被监听了。”

“终极战队。”Steve上下牙关打着颤解释道。“不是有意…隐藏，只是…想听。”

“告诉他我们说嗨。”Jan大模大样地指示道。

“黄蜂女说嗨。”Steve传了话，往铁人那边挤近了一点。“需要…谈谈，暖和点的…地方？”

Steve不会承认，但是当铁人犹疑不决时，他有点受伤的感觉。“我在曼哈顿上空有个秘密的隐形基地。”他最后道，每个字都缓慢得好像是挤出来的。“如果你不介意被绑架一会儿，我们可以去那里。你确定你没有被跟踪？”

“确定。” 只要能避开寒风。他甚至不会真的介意来那么一点点诱拐，只要他能把他的胸口上结的冰渣弄掉。“拜托？”他问道，说话间几乎不小心咬到了舌头。

铁人似乎不想让步，但是Steve伸手抱着自己，颤抖得更厉害了，这就是他所需的刺激了。一只暖和的钢铁手臂揽住了他的腰，喷射靴开始发出低颤声。“抓紧了。”

他们飞了起来。这一次他们移动得比在怀俄明那次快多了，而且要冷得多得多得多。铁人想飞快一点，那样Steve就能最大程度避免被冻僵。雪片仍在试着粘附在他的睫毛上，把眼皮冻在一起。Steve试着集中精力抓紧。喷射靴带来的震动让他浑身发抖，牙齿咯咯作响。要是他没有快被冻僵的话，被带着飞大概会容易得多。

以铁人飞行的速度，只需数分钟就能到达想去的地方。Steve感觉到他减慢速度然后下降。冰冷的风消失了，但是取而代之的温暖空气让他剧烈地颤抖起来，几乎抓不住铁人的肩膀。当他们降到地面时，他的膝盖一软。

“Jarvis！Happy！拿一张毯子和一套暖和的衣服来。”

毯子先到了，围在他肩上。布料一直盖到他的睫毛，加速了冰渣的融化。Steve眨巴着眼睛睁开，抬头看向那个一脸担忧神色的金发男人。在他身后，铁人靠了过来，头盔面板没有打开。

“这是谁，老板？”那个男人问道，把碎布递给Steve好让他暖暖手。他费了点劲才脱下手套。即使包裹在皮革里，他的手指还是冻得麻木了。“我都不知道你开始收集人类了。”

“我唯一会收集的就是美国队长，Happy，这位就是。你还好吗？”他问道。他一手搭在那人肩上，俯身下来看着Steve。“也许我该飞慢一点，但是我不想冒被跟踪的危险。通常对你的绑架得到的回应不会那么自愿的。Fury要是知道的话会抓狂的。”

Steve想回答，但他刚张开嘴就咳嗽了起来。他颤抖得那么厉害，都没法说出一个字。铁人担忧地哼了一声，把他的奴仆挤到一边，一手环住了Steve的肩膀。

“下一次，我们会慢点来，你只需要冒一点负面新闻的风险。”他的声音低得几乎被Steve牙关打颤的声音压过。“你可是美利坚的黄金男孩，我确定你可以承受那点儿小报道。”

“Hogan先生，铁人先生，请给他一点儿空间。”一个苍老的彬彬有礼的声音道。一位年长的绅士走了进来，手臂上挂着一套衣服，另一手把一只银盘举过头顶，以免被碰泼。他看上去就像老式电影里的 管家，可为什么一个反派会有个管家？“留给他点呼吸的空气，他不需要你们围着他。”

盘子里放的是热可可。老人半跪下，把它凑到Steve唇边，帮他喝了一口。可可热乎乎的，又不烫嘴，让他从身体里面暖和了出来。

“好了好了，”他抚慰道，等Steve的手停止颤抖后，让Steve的手指环过并握住杯子。“看起来你没什么大碍，但你是怎么想的，穿成这样站在外面雪地里？”

“啊，哦。”Jan的声音听起来有些不好意思。“抱歉，Cap。我以为你能忍受得住的。”

“其它不知道，但是我挺喜欢这种着装风格变化的。”铁人出乎意料地插了嘴。

“但至少它起作用了-嘿！”通讯频道里传来争打的声音，Jan的声音减弱下去。最后消失不见，代之以Luke的大嗓门。

“先把自己弄暖和了。”Luke建议道。“别着急。Fury为某个秘密行动出门去了，所以这没人惦记着你。”

真让人宽心。他最担心的事情之一就是Fury会开始质疑，而现在Steve不确定自己是否应该告诉他。等回复过来，他抓住机会扫视了一下四周。他们降落到了某种控制室内。这里的墙上挂满了巨型屏幕，设置了一排带着电脑操作台的控制椅。没看见船员的踪影，但是一个发明了怀俄明那样的病毒的天才大概也能搞出自动驾驶系统。

喝下半杯可可后感觉好多了，Steve站了起来。他的膝盖没有再次发软，他把这看做一个好兆头。“那么，既然现在我是你的俘虏……”Steve低头看了看他的可可。这可不像什么俘虏能拿到的东西。“……什么的，我想我应该不被允许待在舰桥？”

“我们有很多房间-”老管家开口道，但是铁人伸手揽住了Steve的腰。

“你会被锁在我的房间里，置于私人看守之下，就这样。”他把Steve推向那一排门。管家和仆人留在后面，看起来有些迷惑。“我们现在就要把你带到那去，在你开始变的活蹦乱跳之前。”

控制室的门在他们身后关上时Luke呻吟了一声。走廊长而空阔；让他想起了他曾乘坐过的一些航空载具。“要是事情变得重口味起来，帮我们个忙把通讯关上，成么？”

“不！”Jan模糊的叫声。“别！那可能很重要！真的-真的很重要。”

“OK，帮我们-除了黄蜂女之外-的伙计们一个忙。”Luke更正道。更多的抱怨声。“还有暴风女。女孩们想听。”

Steve很想此时此地就把它关了。但是铁人的手紧紧圈着他的腰，而他终于觉得暖和起来了。这样的争吵是良好团队关系的体现。他们就像一个大家庭。

一个有六个幼稚的兄弟姐妹的大家庭。

而且没有保姆。

他们来到了一架电梯前，铁人按下了底层的按钮。“那么，”他说，“你为什么要来找我？到目前为止这都算不上一次很活跃的拜访，而且低温症真的无益于激情。”

“我需要来谈谈Anthony Stark-”当铁人的手突然攥紧了他的背时Steve停顿了一下。“不，不，我不是要来问你是不是对他做了什么。我知道他在哪里。或者该说我认为我知道。”

电梯“嗖”地一声滑到了位。铁人停在原地一动不动，没有走进去。“是吗？”

“你就是他。”

铁人没有看向Steve。电梯“叮”了一声，就好像在提醒他们它正等着。“我不会在激活的外部通讯前承认或否认这个的。”

“等等-不，别这样，这可能是个圈套。”Luke叫道，但是Steve已经伸手取下了耳麦。这东西很小，比大多数助听器都小，几乎可以藏在他手掌的缝隙间。确保铁人能看到后，他把它扔在地上然后踩了上去，它发出了一声很响的塑料碎裂声。

“现在你能告诉我了？”

他有种奇异的感觉，铁人正在盯着他。有什么咝咝地响了起来，然后头盔上的金属面板松开了，并被整个摘了下来。

“你知道这些东西有多贵吗？”Stark问道。“要知道，它是有个关闭按钮的。”

近距离看本人要比照片上的英俊得多。他带着一种照片无法捕捉到的生机勃勃。英挺的颧骨，鲜活的蓝色眼睛，活泼的嘴唇-就连他的小胡子也很性感。Steve张口结舌。说点什么。最好是些不让自己看起来像个傻瓜的。

“呃-是啊，我知道-呃……”Steve吞咽了一下，突然意识到他没法掩饰自己的脸红。

Stark看着他一会儿，突然笑了起来。“让Fury得意去吧。能看到美国队长舌头打结也值了。”他把Steve拉进了电梯，后者吱了一声，几乎立刻开始移动。

“那么你真的是他。Stark，我是说。我以为-但是我不确定，而且-”Steve挣扎着想结束这个句子，然后在发现最终自己只是在无意义地支支吾吾时放弃了努力。

“是啊，我就是Stark。大多数人叫我Tony。”当电梯从垂直下行改为平行移动时Steve因为腿还在发软而摇晃了一下，铁人抓住了他的手臂。即使在Steve站稳之后，他也没有放开。“说真的，除了Jarvis，我好多年都没有听过谁叫我这个名字了。”

“抱歉，只是-神盾是这样称呼你的。Anthony Stark，或者就只是Stark。”Tony，Steve对自己说，想把这个名字深深印到自己脑海里去。Tony，Tony，Tony。他还有点不适应，一年多以来他都把那想成是铁人。但是Steve看着他的脸、他没带头盔的样子越久，就越能更容易地把二者分开。

铁人是他的秘密身份。Tony是他这个人。这不是什么新鲜的概念。要是他能这样对待Jan，暴风女和Luke，那对Tony也没问题。曾经一度，美国队长也是个秘密身份，那只带来了一点点困惑。

“政府部门喜欢全名。”Tony同意道。他的手顺着Steve的手臂滑下来直到他们的手掌相触。“核实我的真实身份是你到这里来的唯一原因么？”

“我想了解所有一切。”Steve握住了Tony的手，十指相触。“我需要了解所有一切。为什么你会成为一个反派-为什么你要袭击那些堆满了你自己的科技的设施。所有一切。”

Tony低头看了看他们的手，抿起嘴，一副深思的样子。没有了面具的遮挡，他令人惊奇地容易读懂。显然他已经习惯了把表情藏在面具之后；他甚至都没有不要把所思所想反映到表情上来的意识。

“你不会喜欢你将听到的东西的。”最后，当电梯停下时他道。“你是美国队长。对旧日荣光，国旗永不褪色等等仍怀有敬意。你将听到的东西真的不会给国家增添什么光彩。”

一种恐怖的预感自Steve心里升起，但是他抓紧了Tony的手，把他拖出了升降台。“我为民众和理想服务，而不是政府。比起其它，令人不快的真相更需要被披露。”

电梯叮了一声，关闭了照明，显然在静候下一次的乘客。Tony盯着Steve，然后慢慢地点了点头。“好吧，”他说。“但是你需要先坐下。”

***  
  
出乎意料地，在他们抵达Tony的房间后，他没有什么要占Steve便宜的意向。相反地，他只是倒进一个小小的沙发，开始动手脱掉他的盔甲。整个过程绝对不性感，Tony也没有试图让这变得性感。那似乎包含了大量相互嵌扣的装甲板、笨拙地弯腰和甚至更多的诅咒。每剥下一片，他就把它放置在一个显然是设计来做此用途的金属框架上。在装甲之下，他穿着一套深黑色的网格服，和深潜装备唯一不同的是它带着几个装设接口。  
  
无论性感与否，Steve着迷地看着它们被一片片取下然后以微妙的精确度重新组装起来，每次都显露出Tony身体的一个新部分。他比Steve想象的要瘦一些，除了肩臂部分的肌肉显示出他显然是干过重活的。Tony Stark明显不是那种依靠他的机器来干所有重活的人。  
  
Steve看Tony移去装甲看得过于出神，当最终完成时反而吃了一惊。他摇了摇头，看着Tony从完全整装好的架子前走开来到一个储酒柜前。不一会儿他拿了几只杯子一瓶红酒和一盒奥利奥饼干过来。  
  
“酒精对我无效的。”看着Tony倒满酒杯Steve不由得脱口而出。这样的情形出乎他的意料。难道不该是Tony一边用悲惨语气道出一切，一边用幻灯片-甚至Powerpoint-展示他无辜的证据么。总之不该是红酒和饼干。  
  
“那么我想把你灌醉然后让你占我便宜的计划就这么泡汤了？”Tony不怀好意地一笑，把瓶子放在一边。“真可惜。下次我得想点什么更新颖的主意。”  
  
Steve清了清喉咙，低下头。沙发垫子非常舒服。米色的皮革，不是他能指望一个超级恶棍的老巢里会有的。他努力用漫不经心的口气问：“你觉得还会有下一次？”  
  
“希望有，真的。”Tony把杯子递给他。他扑通一声坐在了沙发的另一端，垫子弯了下去。它们柔软得因另一个人的附加重量而形成了一个让两人都不可避免地滑向中间的弧度。Steve尽量稳住自己，但是地心引力还是让他的腿紧紧靠上了Tony的。  
  
Tony有双非常暖和，非常 _紧实_ 的腿。  
  
Steve吞咽了一下，努力把注意力集中在红酒上。他不是什么行家，但他怀疑这东西一定很昂贵。至少，他看到的标签不是英文的，而Tony看起来不像那种会在能弄到好东西时喝五美元一瓶廉价货的人。  
  
他小心地啜了一口，在嘴里回味着。它如丝般滑下了他的喉咙，没有留下丝毫普通红酒的辛辣余味。“真好。谢谢。”  
  
“来点饼干怎么样？”Tony把其中一包推向他。“它们很不错的。”  
  
吃饼干不蘸牛奶奇怪到好像违背天理，但是Steve拿起了一包撕开。Like they always did, one part came away with the majority of the filling（？？？）。“红酒不是一般都配芝士么？”  
  
“我更喜欢奥利奥。”Tony专心地看着他。看到Steve咬下一块后他放松了下来。“那么，你想从哪里听起？”  
  
Steve点点头，又抿了一口酒，拿起另一半饼干。“请从头开始。”  
  
Tony的指尖抚过手里细长的杯脚，轻敲着玻璃发出清脆的声音。“一切起始于我被绑架的时候……我成为了铁人的时候。”  
  
整个故事和Steve拼凑起所有碎片时设想的差不多。Tony为从绑架中逃脱而建造了第一具盔甲。当他回到美国后，他意识到了他的公司是多么地不负责任，于是关闭了武器部门。铁人担负起了弥补他的公司留下的防御缺口的责任。民众并非对超级英雄一无所闻；那时，蜘蛛侠已经活跃在街头，神奇四侠也已上了报纸头条。他只是加入了进去。  
  
一切都水到渠成。  
  
“开始几个月事情进展得非常顺利。所有人都以为铁人是我的保镖，SE开始大力进军民用电子科技，挽回了我们因为改变发展方向而损失的利润。”Tony看着他半满的酒杯，把它扔回去，伸手够过瓶子倒了一杯新的。“然后我发现了那些票据。”  
  
“票据？”Steve问道，努力让自己听起来是感兴趣而不是担忧。“什么票据？”  
  
“销售清单。”Tony淡淡地解释道。“文档上有我的签名，许可将Stark科技用于我本无意涉及的军事项目。弧反应堆被用于给毁灭性武器充能。设计用来修复瘫痪的生控机械臂的病毒变成了生化武器。原本用于拯救生命的技术，被用在了夺取生命上。很多被售往海外，卖给那些毫无顾忌的外国政府，或是绑架了我的那类人。强盗。你知道为什么他们一直在测试它，而不是直接用上吗？”  
  
Steve摇了摇头。“我对这些一窍不通。为什么你不起诉？到法庭去告他们？”  
  
“我有什么证据？”Tony来回摇晃着酒杯，红酒在杯里打着旋，他却没有心思喝它。“我很有钱，但是即使这样我也打不起。Fury精于此道。只有我一个人的证词对抗他们所有人的。”  
  
很可怕的情景。Steve能毫不费力地描绘出Fury是怎样做出Tony所说的那些事的，甚至还觉得自己的所作所为是正确的。但是Steve打过一场漫长而艰难的战争，看得够多足以了解得更清楚。 _为了更伟大的利益常常会褪变成为了私人的权益。_ “所以你动手把它们偷回来。”  
  
“是啊，或者直接摧毁。”Tony点点头。“没过多久铁人就成了头号公敌，而Fury开始逼得我没有退路。所以我安排好适当的渠道后隐身幕后。”  
  
所有事都说得通了，除了一点。“那为什么你开始袭击其它地方？偷帝国大厦什么的？”  
  
Tony得意一笑，把手放在Steve的膝上。“为了吸引你的注意，成功了不是吗？”  
  
此时此刻，Steve觉得自己的脸红到可以让时代广场相形见绌了。为了掩饰，他举起了另一半饼干啃了起来。  
  
“嘿！”在他咬到之前，Tony从他手里抢过了饼干。“不是这样的。你吃的方式不对。”  
  
Steve皱起眉头。“什么意思？这是块饼干。你吃掉它。就这样。”  
  
“不像 _这样_ 吃。”Tony拿过Steve的酒杯，把它们都放到一边。他跨过Steve的大腿，稳稳地跪立在那儿。有力的手臂撑在Steve的肩旁，饼干危险地摇晃在他的指间。“这是 _奥利奥_ 。你得 _正确_ 地吃掉它。”  
  
空气变成了稀缺品。Tony靠得近到Steve可以看清他下颚上的胡渣。“那我该怎么吃它？”  
  
饼干出现在Steve唇边。“当然是，先添掉奶油夹心。”  
  
富有如斯，Tony还是有着蓝领工人的手指，满布厚茧、划伤和断裂的指甲。Steve的视线从Tony的手指滑到他的眼睛，它们闪烁着邪恶的光芒，一如他想象中的超级恶棍。在Tony的注视下，Steve倾身向前，舔上了奶油。它很容易就剥落了下来，落在他的舌尖，一阵甜蜜弥漫开来。为着这鼓励，赶在Tony移开之前，他接着咬掉了饼干。他的牙齿擦过了Tony的指尖。  
  
Tony舔了舔嘴唇。他牢牢盯着Steve的唇，以一种几乎让Cap不好意思的方式。吃饼干大概不能算是什么情色经验。他在遥远的四十年代约会过的人可都不会这样。  
  
神经紧绷起来，但是以一种好的方式。这在预料之中。他衣不蔽体地待在一个早已声明了他的兴趣所在的超级恶棍的老巢里。即使铁人不是那种类型的恶棍，也不难推测出事情的走向。Steve抓紧时间嚼着饼干，很高兴Tony对这和对奶油一样感兴趣。  
  
咽下去比他想象的要难一些。“这些日子你们就是这么吃饼干的？”Steve问道。他的手轻轻地搭在Tony的腰上。  
  
“只有奥利奥或者便宜的山寨奥利奥。”Tony承认。他转移了重心，滑坐到Steve的膝上，直到他们靠在一起。“这是美-”  
  
一阵尖利的警报声在他们头顶响起，打断了Tony的话。他向后仰身，叫道：“ _怎么了_ ？”  
  
“铁人，神盾特工包围了我们。”一个没听过的男性的声音叫道。“重复一遍，神盾特工包围了我们。快来！”  
  
Tony已经从Steve膝上跳起来奔向他的盔甲搁架。Steve挣扎着站起来。神盾，就是说Fury-那意味着要么是一个Steve自己都难相信的天大巧合，要么是个圈套。Tony怎么可能还会信任他？  
  
在他沉思时一条黑色布条砸上了他的脸。  
  
“戴上这个，”Tony命令道。显然穿上盔甲比脱掉它要容易多了；他已经扣上了胸甲。“我赌两百万Fury知道是你，但是只要你戴好面具他就没法证明了。”  
  
Steve看着那个面具，基本上它就是挖了两个眼洞的布条。指望它能挡住什么简直可笑，但Steve没有其它选择，所以他系上了它。“你没生气？”  
  
“为什么要生气？”光滑的肌肉曲线消失在厚重的铁甲之下。“因为Fury是个疑心病重的婊子养的，还很可能把你置于比你想象的更严密的监视之下？要是每次Fury占我上风我都要抓狂的话，我早变成Hulk了。”  
  
“你不认为这是我的错？”  
  
头盔的黑色眼洞空洞地瞪着他，Tony拿起它准备戴上。“不管你是什么样的人，Cap，都不会是个鬼祟小人。”  
  
“别叫我Cap。”如果他要站在一个反派那边暗中斗争的话，Steve需要一个相配的名号。“叫我Nomad*。”  
*意为游民，流浪者。据查漫画中队长在经历过一个最后发现美国政府高层就是犯罪首脑的事件之后,曾一度退下美国队长之位,并改用这个名号。  
“Nomad。”Tony点点头，戴上了头盔。面板和头盔咔嗒一声合拢扣紧。头盔的眼部亮起。“走吧。”  
  
钢铁堡垒很大，但他们仍及时赶到了码头。途中，另一个穿着铁灰色装甲的人，那个金发男人和红发女子加入了他们，后两人都戴着和他类似的面具。机库的大门悬着半边，神盾的飞车在外面一字排开，Nick Fury站在最前面。  
  
“这就是你的全部力量？”当他们摆好阵势后Steve打量了一下。两套装甲，两个普通人，和他自己，对抗神盾将扔向他们的所有玩意。这样的成功几率可不被看好。两个平民甚至没有配备武器，而是重重装备着某种管状器械。好在他们还是穿了防弹衣。“没有机器人？”  
  
“所有我信任的人都在这了，”铁人确认。“反正没时间去搞机器人。”  
  
Fury站上了他的车的前座，咬着一根没点燃的雪茄。如他一贯风格地没有穿戴任何护具，不管是抵御子弹的还是寒风的。也如同预料的，他全副武装。他把目光短暂地投向Steve，又移开了。  
  
“铁人及其同伙，”Fury越过他们之间的空间喊道。“你们被捕了。给你们一个投降的机会。我们可以照轻松的方式来，要不就照有趣的来。”  
  
“你了解我的，Nick，”铁人答道。“从不放过美好时光。”  
  
Fury盯了他一会儿，然后跳进了驾驶座。  
  
以此为信号，神盾武装开始冲锋，试图着陆。铁人和另一个装甲腾空而起，正正地撞进神盾的车群中央。然而，仍然有一部分飞车设法降落并卸下了一堆特工。Steve投身到战斗中。他认出了曾在桌子那端见过的脸，或是曾在走廊里路过的。他把他们扔到一边，努力不去想 _这个_ 男人家里刚有了一个新的孩子，或者 _那个_ 女人刚刚拿到了她的学位。  
  
一个绝对不是铁人的电子声音叫道：“Nomad，躲开！”  
  
Steve刚跳开身后就来撞过来一个白色的粘团，恰好掠过他的耳朵。它击中了一个特工的腿，把他击倒在地。蛛网，跟帝国大厦里的蜘蛛用过的一样。  
  
Fury避过倒地的特工，在混战中设法降落下来。他冲了过来。Steve抬手挡住一拳，却没来得及看到Fury另一只手里的针头。它扎进了他的胳膊。  
  
注射器里的药物作用得很快。Steve跌跌撞撞，头晕目眩。药物不会对他产生太长时间影响的，但是在这样的战斗中不会需要很久。  
  
视野变得灰白一片，突然间Steve发现自己躺在地上，正视着Fury的脸。“晚安，Cap。”  
  
*******  
  
当Steve再次睁开眼睛时，已身处他自己的房间。Jan正俯身看着他，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇。她高兴地跳了起来，挥着手。“他醒了！”  
  
终极战队队员们挤了过来，Steve呻吟了一声，努力坐了起来。Hulk貌似是唯一不在场的人，这倒不奇怪。他的头因为Fury用来弄倒他的不知什么东西还在隐隐作痛。那东西原来一定是用在动物身上的，不然他不会昏过去那么久，足以让他回到神盾总部。“什么情况？”他问道，揉着自己的太阳穴。  
  
“十分钟前失去意识的你被送了过来。”Luke从房间后面报告道，以他的个子，不用靠过来也很显眼。“Fury说他要和你谈谈。那儿到底发生了什么？”  
  
“我被跟踪了。”或者类似的什么。Fury可能在他身上安了追踪器，但是Steve不明白他是怎么做到的。那套装束来自Jan的服装店，他为了表示善意也没有带上盾牌。“Fury袭击了铁人的堡-Tony！”他猛地抬起头来。“Tony在哪儿？他们抓到他了吗？”  
  
终极战队的队员们都不敢看他的眼睛。冰冷的恐惧攥紧了Steve的心。要是Tony因为他而被抓住……  
  
没人愿意回答，但最终暴风女摇了摇头。“不是铁人，不。是另一个，穿着类似的盔甲。Fury称他为战争机器。”  
  
“他在束缚中勇猛挣扎。”Thor加了一句，显然很希望能有所帮助。“一位勇敢的武士，即使业已陨落。”  
  
这个名字听起来不熟，但是没关系。铁人说过他信任那里的所有人，这意味着他是一个伙伴。“我们得去救他。”Steve把再自己撑起来一点。身下的世界摇晃起来，令他摇摇欲坠，不过闭上眼睛后就好多了。靠他的新陈代谢能力，大概再多花几分钟，剩下的化学物质就能从他的循环系统中排除出去。“我得去救他。这是我的错。我得把他带回铁人那里。”  
  
“要是你去救他，Fury会知道是你干的。”蜘蛛侠从左脚换到右脚，拨弄着他的手套。“就是美国队长的身份也救不了你。”  
  
“那我就放弃美国队长的身份。”  
  
一阵沉默。Thor抚摸着Mjolnir的手柄。暴风女低下头。就连岩石般坚定的强力侠也不安起来。  
  
Jan扶住他的肩膀，轻轻地帮他站起来。“你发现了什么？”  
  
于是他告诉了他们。不是很详细，但他能看出他们意识到了其中的深意。他们看起来和搞清楚一切时的他有同样的感受。  
  
“而他的国王准许这种-这种污秽的偷窃行为？”Thor大声问道。Mjolnir噼啪作响闪着电光响应他的愤怒。“不止许可，还使之可行？”  
  
Steve点了点头。要说他在部队里学到了什么的话，那就是欲掩弥彰。（it was that nothing important happened without a lot of brass being polished first，猜的）对一个公民的私有财产进行大规模盗窃的计划大概会被列为高度机密，但不会无人知晓。“他们肯定是这么做的。而我必须阻止他们。”  
  
“吾将助汝一臂之力，Steve吾友。此种不义之行不应续存。”Thor的声音回荡在房间中，如同旧式的歌剧里武勇君王所言。这让Steve微笑起来。  
  
“谢谢。”他环顾四周。“我要去救战争机器。其他人最好尽快离开，这样你们可以声称自己并不知情。”  
  
又一阵长久的沉默，然后Luke哼了一声。“你以为我们是哪种朋友？我会跟Jess解释的，但我已经知道她会怎么回答。我们跟你一起去。”  
  
“我们是一个集体。要是我们不能在一起当英雄，那就一起去当反派好了。”Jan握了握他的肩膀。当他抬头看向她时，她露齿一笑然后缩小成了黄蜂女惯常的大小，飞近他的脸。“看，我甚至都已经有配套的服饰了。”  
  
“你是说我们都得模仿Emo America*？”（*情绪摇滚乐队？）蜘蛛侠兴高采烈地叫道。“我早就有好些酷毙了的黑色特种装备的点子，正迫不及待地想用上呢。”他转头期待地看着Thor，后者只是握紧了他的锤子一言不发。  
  
“我大概有些适宜罪犯生涯的服装。”暴风女出乎意料地道。她低头看了看自己习惯穿着的飘逸的白色衬衣。“惊奇女士曾送过我一套她平常装束的变装作为礼物。我觉得她不会介意我拿来用在别的地方的。”  
  
当所有人都期待地看着Luke时他翻了个白眼。“没门。就是改变阵营也别想让我换制服。我的制服很舒服，可不像你们大多数人的那样。”  
  
蜘蛛侠耸了耸肩。“等你看到我们都穿着新装时看你还会怎么说。Hulk呢？”  
  
“我们会问问他的。或者问Bruce，要看谁在当家了。”Steve小心地移动，从床上站了起来。这一次，一切运作正常，但是他不想太过冒险。“所有人都去做准备。我们没有机会回头，所以务必确定重要的东西都带上了。”  
  
“我去找Hulk。”Jan自告奋勇。“他会听我的话的。”  
  
“很好。”Steve环视一周，特别对上他们的眼睛以确定他们清楚明了自己将要做些什么。没人有丝毫犹豫。“十五分钟后在这里碰头。然后我们就出动。”  
  
****************  
  
当他们试图把损害控制到最小程度时肌肉就帮不上多少忙了，所以Hulk被派去搬运队员们从宿舍里挽救出来的东西。Steve给了他严格的指示，让他到屋顶和他们会合，以及，不要逛到别处去。幸运的是，就算Hulk分了心或是弄丢了包裹，也不会丢掉多少东西。在他们之中，只有Steve在神盾有固定的住处。大多数人，像蜘蛛侠，不过在这里放了些备用的制服。  
  
Steve和Thor一起潜伏在后面的一个角落里，监狱区锁紧的大门就在视线之外。他的手指抚摸着盾牌的表面，黑漆盖住了曾经鲜艳的颜色，让他有点不习惯。但是如果他要AWOL（absent without leave，擅离职守），保持盾牌原来的色彩会显得很荒谬。  
  
越过走廊的那边蹲着Luke，他甚至都没费心躲着。皱眉并指示他往角落里再退一点只换来了他的一个白眼。  
  
“战争机器在bravo号囚室，”Jan轻声报告，声音在她藏身的通风口里回荡。“他的盔甲不在，所以我们要兵分两路。那身紧身服很火辣。小蜘蛛，记下来；你就该穿成这样子。”  
  
“是了，对小个子吹毛求疵，”蜘蛛侠咕哝道。“我用网把外部监控摄像头屏蔽掉了。暴风女，动手吧。”  
  
“非常乐意。”她从自己的藏身处回答道。  
  
一开始仿佛什么也没有发生，但是慢慢地白色的迷雾从门缝下渗了进来。它很快变得浓厚起来，看起来就像烟。  
  
门吱地一声打开了。浓重的雾气倾泻而入，被裹住的Steve甚至看不清三步外的Thor，他只能假定Luke已经去搜寻盔甲了。惊叫声响起。雾气搅动起来，隐约显出从门里涌出的神盾特工模糊的身影。  
  
Steve伸手出去轻拍Thor的肩，然后悄悄移向敞开的门。完全没人看到他的动作。他能感到Thor跟在他后面，仅凭一片白茫茫中红色披风的一点影子。  
  
在禁闭区，暴风女的迷雾甚至更浓了。他完全放弃了视觉，闭上了眼睛。楼层布局在他记忆中仍清晰可见-当他刚刚苏醒在摩登时代时，他在监禁中渡过了一个星期，等着Fury核实再核实他的故事。  
  
一旦他不依靠视觉视物后，避开陈设设施就很容易了。其他人就没有那么幸运了。一声金属物品被碰倒的闷响在雾中响起。  
  
“噢。”就在他身后，Thor在耳麦中低声道。“此地雾霭蒙蒙一如尼非海姆。高贵的女士，能否轻施您的魔咒？”  
  
“这雾能让我们不必一路打出基地去。”暴风女提醒他。  
  
“于是更有理由驱散它。”  
  
尽管情形严肃，Jan还是咯咯笑了起来。  
  
“我们在执行援救任务。”Steve小声提醒Thor。“下次吧。”  
  
Thor大声叹气，被吹散开的雾气后隐约可见他的脸。“诺，汝言无误。在此等重负下无玩乐余暇。”  
  
这阵交谈即使简短，还是暴露了他们。  
  
“谁在哪儿？”什么东西咔嗒一声，然后红色的镭射光在头顶上闪烁起来。皮靴踏在地板上的声音响起，但是守卫们和Steve一样被极低的能见度影响了。他们走了几步就慢了下来。“出来！”  
  
“不那么机灵，是么？”Jan道。“在这个家伙后面，战争机器的囚室前还有两个守卫。”  
  
然后，一片寂静。Steve停了下来，等Thor赶上他。等他们近到虽还看不清楚但能相互触碰到时，他示意了一下，两人分散开来。Steve小心前进，从旁边绕过去直到他能隐约看到守卫的身影。那人站在走廊正中，手持来复枪紧盯着迷雾。  
  
在走廊的远端，有什么轻轻敲在金属上。一道电光闪过。Thor准备好了。  
  
一……二……三……  ！  
  
Steve一跃而起，挥动盾牌。来复枪被砸飞，顺着地面滑出了视线之外。与此同时，Thor从雾中冒出捏住了那名守卫的脖子。守卫挣扎着想要挣脱。  
  
往脑袋上迅速、小心地一击，守卫就瘫软了下去。  
  
Steve检查了一下他的脉搏，然后点了点头。“他昏过去了。这只能制住他一会儿。我不想造成太重的伤害。”  
  
Thor轻轻地把那人放到地上，推到一边。“他不会感激汝的善意。”  
  
“我的良心会。Jan，还有什么障碍吗？”  
  
“你和蓝眼那儿畅通无阻了。最好快点。Fury很快就会听说出了什么事。”  
  
走了那么远，视野好了一些。Steve不用到快撞上的地步才看到墙-足以在他们走过头之前看清囚室的编号bravo。  
  
这一区几乎是空的；Fury有足够的安全设施来关押他的囚犯。他不需要冒险把他们关在神盾总部，总是会有爆发一次大规模越狱，从而让恶棍们控制美国物资最充裕科技最先进的军事基地之一的可能的。如果战争机器待的时间再长一点儿，他很可能会被转移到别处。  
  
Steve都不愿去设想得费多大劲才能把谁从雷克岛那样的地方救出来。  
  
如Jan所说的，两个守卫守在唯一被占用的囚室外面。他们背靠着墙，没有跑进雾里乱闯，显得比走廊那里的守卫专业多了。战争机器囚室的栏杆因某种额外的安保措施闪着微光，能量流密密麻麻地交织穿梭于其上。  
  
这一次，没必要担心惊动其他人，Steve和Thor冲了过去。守卫们大叫着举起武器，但是根本来不及了。即使经过高强度训练和全副武装，普通特工也无法与Steve和Thor抗衡。迅速地几下交手，他们就都倒下了。  
  
在囚室里，战争机器从铺位上跳起来。他是个高个的黑人，带着Steve能看出的军人风范。在雾中几不可见的Jan从头顶上的一个通风口飞了出来，停在他的肩上。  
  
“我告诉过你他们能做到的。”她骄傲地说。“复仇者知道怎么搞定事情。”  
  
“复仇者？”Steve研究着那些栏杆，一面问道。“我以为我们是终极战队。”  
  
“现在我们是反派了，需要个新名字。”Jan小心地扇了扇翅膀。“我从没喜欢过那个名字。”  
  
“嘿，我可不在乎你们叫什么。”战争机器向栏杆伸出一只手。在离它们三英寸远的地方，能量流就开始溅起火花，变得更明亮了。“你们能不能把我从这里弄出去？”  
  
“我们正在想办法。”这些围栏看起来像标准的能量束。它们通常用于关押那些超能力囚犯，但战争机器看起来可不是超能人士，也许是Fury不想冒险。“Thor，如果我用盾牌阻断能量流，你可以掰断栏杆吗？”  
  
“轻而易举。”  
  
Steve小心地斜过他的盾牌，把它插进金属栏杆间。能量束射击打在合金表面，火花四溅，黑漆滋滋作响着融化了。Thor握住两根失去了能量流的栏杆，肌肉因用力而鼓起，金属在他的拉力下呻吟。它们一点点地弯曲了，直到最终让步，啪地断了。Steve在旁边几根上重复了此步骤，直到他们弄出一个大到能让战争机器走出来的洞。一旦他移开盾牌，能量束重新附到栏杆上。  
  
战争机器咧嘴一笑。“谢了。你们不会还碰巧在什么地方捡到了我的装备吧？要是我不带上它就逃出去，To-铁人会抱怨我一辈子的。”  
  
Thor活动了一下指节，查看被轻微烧焦的地方。“吾等言谈之时神力侠正取回汝物。”  
  
Jan停栖在战争机器的肩膀上，找了个舒服的地方坐下。“Luke现在是不是该报告了？一般他都不会……”她突然抬起头，惊慌地扇动翅膀。“噢，糟糕。伙计们，转个身。”  
  
他们转了。  
  
Fury和二十个特工堵在走廊的那一端。所有人都配备了夜视镜和来复枪。  
  
“我就知道你会做出类似的傻事来，Cap。”Fury伤心地摇摇头。“总是那么容易被打动，对吗？只要Stark眨一眨他那双婴儿蓝的大眼睛，你就会冲过去。你要怎么办？你真的要舍弃一切？”  
  
Fury知道Tony的真实身份。唯一的问题是为什么他没有谋求他的财产-对他们来说，Stark工业可是一座金山。  
  
最好是别承认任何事。“我所知的是你对铁人的所作所为是错误的。”Steve迅速计算着判断角度和距离。他握紧了盾牌的带子。“我们不会站在一边眼睁睁看你逍遥法外的。”  
  
“吾等的力量将确保正义得显，无耻之徒。”Thor走上前与Steve并肩，Mjolnir蓄势待发。  
  
Jan落到了Steve的另一边，变回原本大小，手心闪耀着金色的生物能量。“对你对铁人所做的一切，复仇者将为此-呃，复仇。”  
  
“你们这些家伙还真似模似样的。”战争机器叹了口气，但是他还是加入了战线。“现在，我们可以中止演出，抓紧干正事了吗？”  
  
Fury举起了枪。“你自找的，Rhodes。拿下他们，特工。”  
  
在任何一个特工动手之前，Steve飞出了他的盾牌。它在墙上反弹了一下，以精准的角度切进了前列。一些更聪明或更有经验的特工辨认出轨迹躲开了，但是最前面的十人中有八个折断了手。漆面轻微刮伤的盾弹回到Steve手中。  
  
剩下的特工突然发现他们的脚下变成了滑溜的冰。他们跌跌撞撞地摔在地上。只有三人逃过了那纠结成一堆的武器和躯体。冰面延伸开来，覆盖了那堆跌倒的人，把他们冻在里面。  
  
“看来我的专项服务是不能少的了？”暴风女步入大厅，堵住了那些特工的退路，狂风撕扯着她的长发。监狱深处传来了什么东西稀里哗啦的声音。“一定是蜘蛛侠和Hulk在帮强力侠的忙。”  
  
Fury努力跪立起来，举起了枪。Steve再次提起盾牌准备扔出，但是Jan先动手了。她跳到冰面上，一个棒球的滑垒动作，正正地冲向Fury。当他被铲倒时，她双手猛地盖住他的耳部然后发出了一道能量冲击。金色的光芒闪过，他顿时倒下。  
  
之后打昏剩下几个还站着的特工就是小事一件了。  
  
等Jan站起来的时候，冰晶已从她的踝部覆盖到了腰部。她把它拂去。“知道吗，你们可以感谢一下我们救了你们的。”  
  
“汝业已证明自己的武勇。”Thor大声宣布。他弯下腰，握住了Jan的手，凑到自己唇边。“感激不尽，亲爱的女士。”  
  
Jan的脸红了。她轻轻敲了敲Thor的头盔。“真是个嘴甜的男孩。即使你确实在搞盗版动漫。”  
  
暴风女清了清喉咙。“我们得走了。他们不会昏迷太久的。Luke，蜘蛛侠和Hulk应该已经完成他们的任务了。”  
  
Steve点点头，抬起手发出了一个全员通报。“复仇者，在屋顶集合。Nomad完毕。”  
  
*******************************  
  
可预见的是，战争机器盔甲里的他之前用来寻找钢铁堡垒的追踪程序被远程关闭了。站在Tony的角度上来说是很聪明的一招，但是在他们需要找到他时就很让人沮丧了。他们还没走出基地一英里远Fury就在纽约布满了神盾特工。几个故事和一块糖安抚Hulk变回了比较不引人注意的Bruce Banner。其他人中唯一接近普通人点的就是Luke了，而他的块头极大地削减了这一优势。  
  
他们在一个居民区找到了一条暂时安全的小巷，但只要有一个人看见这一堆面具陌生人就足以惊动Fury找到他们的位置了。即使他们能保持低调，也迟早得去找一个避难所。他们没一个穿得适应当前天气的。  
  
“你没有其它办法找到他了？”蜘蛛侠第三次问道。他黑白相间的服装看起来诡异又冷酷，但确实比红蓝相间的那套看起来要邪恶得多。“没有秘密集会地点或者联络线什么的？”  
  
“你觉得我们是怎么躲过Fury超过一年的？”Rhodes反驳道。他的盔甲摺叠成脚边的一只公文箱。“相信我，没那些东西。要是Tony聪明点，他早该走得远远的了。”  
  
“而你觉得他还留在这儿？”Jan问道，然后在Steve挑高眉毛看向她时耸了耸肩。“怎么？我只是问问。”  
  
Rhodes笑起来，往后靠在小巷的墙上。“其实，是的，我是这么觉得。Tony是个天才，但有时候他就没那么聪明了。上次你们是怎么找到他的？”  
  
“我们把半裸的队长扔一个屋顶上。”蜘蛛侠高兴地解说，与此同时Jan道，“用诱饵。”  
  
“这次我们不能这么做了。”Luke在一堆箱子上坐下，伸了伸腿。“Fury会在铁人之前定位他，然后我们就得帮队长逃狱了。”  
  
“Thor，暴风女，你们能就天气做点啥吗？”Steve有那么一点点绝望了。当这只涉及到Tony的时候被当成陷阱里的牛排就已经够糟了。知道整个神盾局都可能发现这一点令Steve窘迫难当。“追踪风的动态或者……或者其他什么？”  
  
他们都摇了摇头。  
  
“如果我们能，Fury早就利用这点了。”风暴女拍了拍Steve的肩膀。“我确信这次不能再拿你当诱饵了。这样太危险。”  
  
“还有一种办法。”Bruce出乎意料地开口了。大多数时间，他都很安静，但是一旦出声就不容置疑。“我相信Fury不可能有所防范。队长，你说Stark工业仍在运作？谁是那公司和Stark间的联络人？”  
  
“是Pepper——Virginia Potts，”Rhodes插了进来，两眼放光。“她还在活跃着——她甚至每天都在签署Tony的文件。”  
  
“你觉得我们应该联系她？”风暴女有一点点质疑。“怎么做？要是她现在跟铁人在一起的话？”  
  
“是的，不过她留了一个手机。”Rhodes跪下打开公文箱，在盔甲的部件间翻找，拿出了一片前臂装甲。按下一块略微不同的金属后，它嘶嘶响着展开成一个屏幕和键盘。“该死，Tony往装甲里装这些鬼东西的时候我还觉得他太荒谬了。我欠他一顿酒。”  
  
Rhodes输入一串号码，打开了扬声器。那个Steve在钢铁堡垒上见过的红发女子的照片在屏幕上亮起，标着Pepper。  
  
三声铃响后，咔的一声，有人接了起来。“我是Potts。”  
  
“我们需要捎一程。”  
  
声音停顿了一下，然后：“Rhodey！感谢上帝，我们担心死了。你还好吗？”又一阵停顿，然后：“让你再躲一个小时不会太过分吧？再要五分钟Tony就能决定让我和Happy穿起盔甲去救你和美国队长了。”  
  
Jan吃吃笑起来，Rhodes摇了摇头。“Pep，这儿很冷，而且神盾正处于高度戒备状态，到处搜寻我们。我得跟他谈谈，成吗？”  
  
她在线路里愤愤不平。“成！但我要我自己色系的装甲。蓝色吧，可能。Tony对金红色的迷恋可以省省了。你需要啥？”  
  
“你可以派两三辆飞车来接我们吗？我这儿有一堆从英雄转职来的恶棍需要捎上去的。”  
  
打字的声音，然后滴一声。“车辆已经派出……你带着盔甲的对吗？它们会追踪那个。预计到达时间5分钟。”  
  
“收到。谢谢，Pep。”  
  
“随时效劳，Rhodey。我会告诉Tony你已经安全了。”线路挂了。通话中止，屏幕关闭。  
  
Potts跟她说的一样棒。五分钟后，两辆带着假人司机的黑色轿车停在了小巷外面。门上保守地用稍浅一点的深灰标出Stark工业的Logo。Steve、Luke、Jan和蜘蛛侠乘一辆，暴风女、Thor和Bruce乘了另外一辆。像这样分散队伍违背了Steve的本能，但把大家跟沙丁鱼样地塞在一起也不可取，没其它选择了。就只是把Steve、Luke和Thor塞进一辆车里都够挤了。  
  
Jan缩小在假司机的肩膀上坐下来后车就启动了。随着车子提升高度，下方的建筑越来越远。“Fury不会定位到这些车？它们可显眼了。”  
  
“要是有风险的话Tony就不会用它们了。”Steve在前座安慰她，但是私下说他也这么担心。Rhodes有一点说对了——Tony是个天才，但他并不总是那么聪明。不然他就不会冒那么大险跟Steve眉来眼去了。  
  
最终，他们的担心被证明是没有必要的。有那么两次，他们的车子离神盾的车近到可以看清他们的车牌，但没人开始追逐。他们大概是隐形了。  
  
只飞了一小段后，车子慢了下来。当前方的云堆显出一个入口时，蜘蛛侠在他的座位上蹦了起来。入口扩展成一个机库，就像有人把错误的图像贴到了一幅画上。  
  
铁人等在斜道的边缘，全身盔甲。他等在路上直到车子全部停好。等Rhodes和Steve下车后，他就完全取掉了头盔。  
  
“总是在努力超过我，啊？Rhodey？一整个终极战队？这杀伤力过大了吧？”Tony大笑。他走上来紧紧拥抱了Rhodes，让他努力要挣脱出来。  
  
“Tony……盔甲！你穿着盔甲呢！”Rhodes敲着他的肩膀直到Tony放开他。他放松下来，呼了一口气。“我可老到来不了这个了。”  
  
“你爱这样，承认吧。”Tony拍了拍Rhodes的背，然后转向Steve。“那么，Nomad？你的队伍到这儿干么？”  
  
“首先得声明，我们不再是终极战队了。”队伍在Steve周围集中起来，提供无声的支持。“其次……你和战争机器愿意加入复仇者吗？”  
  
“我不知道，”Tony眼里闪着恶作剧的光芒，他靠近来和Steve面对面。穿着盔甲，他确实要高出那么一两寸，Steve以前都没注意到。“我习惯单打独斗了。作为队伍成员有什么好处吗？除了当Thor的动漫癖独立供应商外？”  
  
“我就知道！”Jan欢呼道，Thor的目光突然固定到车子上了。  
  
Steve的脸颊微红，但是他努力开口。“也许我们能就此进行谈判？私下里？”  
  
风暴女长叹一声。“拜托，你们俩能快点吗？我得联系Xavier教授让他知道我被拖下水了。”  
  
“是啊队长。你永远都不该让女士等待的。”Tony环住Steve的腰把他拉进一个吻里。  
  
当个恶棍也没那么糟。  
  
~完结~  
  
  



End file.
